Warbling in a New Direction
by 494ELB
Summary: After Nationals, Kurt Hummel wishes that his two teams would bond together: the New Directions and The Warblers. So how does he go about making that happen? Party!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel sighed. After Blaine's confession in the Lima Bean, he couldn't help but wish that there wasn't so much rivalry between Glee Clubs. Obviously, that was less between the Warblers and New Directions, because of him, but they still weren't connected. They could be such good friends, if only he could get the two together; Wes and Rachel would hit up a storm with their power craziness, David and Mercedes would concoct awkward situations for himself and Blaine, Finn and Cameron would discuss sports, Jeff and Mike would freestyle constantly and compare moves, the list carried on!

But, it was near the end of the school year, and everyone was away for summer. Blaine had gotten his show at Six Flags, and Burt was letting Kurt go and visit for 2 weeks. Finn and Rachel were re-uniting before they inevitably split again, Mercedes, who had come clean to Kurt after a week of pestering, was spending time with Sam just learning about each other, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were spending the summer at cheer camp, and the others were doing similar. This year had been awesome; why not end with a bang?

Kurt shot up. One word would solve his problem. PARTY! But not a Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza, no more straight kisses for _his_ boyfriend thank you very much. A supervised party in the McKinley gym, supervised by Mr Schue, and probably Miss Pillsbury as well, just to unite the two clubs; heaven knows they needed it. New Directions needed some uniformity and the Warblers _needed_ to let lose once in a while. Kurt smiled at the thought of his two favourite groups bond as one, it had been his dream for a while. Lying back down underneath his sheets, he began to formulate how to get Principal Figgins, Mr Schue and both Glee clubs to agree.

'Guys, I know it's the end of the year, so these meetings are pretty pointless, but we are a family, so I feel we should keep them, what do you guys think?' Mr Schuester strolled into the choir room, his kids retreating from their gossip sessions into their chairs. They all seemed to agree to the idea, but then... 'Where's Kurt?'

'Sorry! I was talking with Principal Figgins. Mr Schue, may I have the floor?' As if on cue, Kurt came sauntering into the choir room, slightly flustered. Mr Schue stepped to the side and Kurt put his bag onto the chair next to Mercedes before stepping up to the piano. 'As it's the end of the year, and it has been a good one, I was planning on throwing a party...' Whispers broke out amongst the group, Rachel just stared incredulously at him, clearly remembering her little party back in the spring. '...with supervision, in the McKinley Gym. Mr Schue, does that sound ok?'

'Kurt, that sounds fine by me? But who is invited to need a space as big as the gym?' Mr Schue had a feeling he knew where Kurt was heading with his idea, as did Mercedes.

'Just the New Directions... And the Warblers...' Kurt braced himself for the outbreak of denial he was expecting.

'Kurt... that's a great idea! Why not show our appreciation for the boys who kept you safe when we couldn't!' Rachel smiled at him. 'I mean, when we saw you at Sectionals, you looked a bit lost, but at Regionals you were so much happier, and I think we have a _specific_ Warbler to thank for that!'

Kurt blushed, and smiled at his newest gal pal. Rachel had been the hardest to soften too, because they saw each other as threats, but by the time they had finished in New York, there was a bond, a near damn unbreakable one between the two. I wouldn't be surprised if in a few years they reprised their cameo on the 'Wicked' stage as the established leads. All the other members of New Directions nodded as well, glad that their prodigal son wanted to bring two the most important parts of his life together.

'Great! Ladies, can I borrow your company this afternoon?' Kurt cocked his head at his girlfriends.

'Why?' Quinn asked from her seat by Artie

'I still need to convince the almighty Warblers Council, and I have a feeling that a little female..._persuasion_... would go a long way.' Kurt smirked at the devious looks appearing on the girls faces. 'Quinn, Santana, Brittany, do you still have your Cheerio's outfits?'


	2. Persuasion

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He was on his way to Dalton to surprise his old Glee Club with 7 very excited girls in his car (so it's a big car, Sue me. Actually I'd rather not be faced by Sue Sylvester, please don't!), 3 in cheerleading uniforms, 3 in the leather outfits from their mash ups, and Lauren there for intimidation. No, I jest, she had her hair and make-up done, and was in a very pretty sundress, if Kurt did say so himself. _'Warblers, look out, you won't know what is going to hit you. Is it cruel that I'm using their hormones against them? No.'_ He thought, turning into Dalton's turning circle, heading to the student car park.

'Right ladies, you go and sit under that tree. Oh, take this for me and put it down there, you'll see where.' Kurt dug out a single daffodil, and gave it to Lauren and then pointed them towards the tree near the Warblers common room. He squared his shoulders and walked into his old school. That was a daunting thought.

'Woah, can you guys believe this place? It's magical!' Santana exclaimed.

'Magical? Like Hogwarts? I wonder if Harry Potter is here!' (AN: wink wink) Brittany started to bounce up and down, peering towards the Academy. Santana grabbed her arm and held her still.

'Come on, let's go and see what's special about this tree.' Lauren and the daffodil led the way to the old tree, the grass slightly more grown.

_Pavarotti 2010-2011_

'Oh my gosh, wasn't that?' Rachel looked towards Mercedes who wore the same expression. 'he didn't tell you did he?'

Mercedes shook her head. 'But he's buried here, which means he must've died whilst Kurt was still here...' Both girls pulled themselves together. 'Lauren, you have the honours.'

'Yeah, but why me? I'm not that close to him, so why me?' Lauren couldn't help but be confused.

Tina smiled. 'It's his way of letting you know that he was ok with you having his spot till he got back'

The big girl smiled and laid the daffodil down, feeling a new affection for the boy.

Kurt was _trying_ to keep a low profile, but he had become quite popular at Dalton, and people kept on recognising him. A friendly smile and wave kept them away and quickly he was outside the Commons doors. Walking around to the back of the room, he found his secret door and slipped inside.

'Wes, come on, what is wrong with doing another Katy Perry song?' Blaine was a lot more pushy with the Warblers council ever since he and Kurt had sung together at Regionals.

'Because, Blaine, you remember Teenage Dream and we lose you for 20 minutes whilst you day-dream about how amazing Kurt was that day, and we wonder how you didn't figure out you liked him for 4 months.' Kurt had walked in at the perfect moment.

'Whilst I agree with the 4 months thing,' Heads shot round towards the grinning counter-tenor 'at least he figured it out before I left, not afterwards! Imagine the playlists!'

'KURT!' Blaine shot over to his boyfriend, a stampede of Warblers following him.

'What's this? Spying again?' Wes and David appeared with matching grins.

'I thought we were the ones that went to Nationals?' Kurt winked; technically he had lost along with the Warblers. 'Actually, I have a proposition for you. Council, may I have the floor?' Kurt tipped his head to the side, jutting his hip.

'Well, officially, only a student in Dalton uniform may approach the council.' Blaine looked at Thad incredulously. What was he playing at? This was Kurt!

'Well, it's a good thing I studied the Dalton handbook isn't it?' Kurt smirked and pulled out his Dalton blazer from his bag, donning it over his clothes. Oddly, it worked as an accessory. He looked towards Thad, who nodded. 'Warblers, I would like to cordially invite you to a gathering at McKinley High's gym; a gathering of the two most important groups in my life, not including my family: the Warblers and the New Directions.'

'Hey girls, look!' Rachel had looked towards the school and looked straight into the windows of the Warblers common room. From their position, they could see Kurt... in his Dalton Blazer? He was gesturing wildly. 'It doesn't look good. He said Wes and David would agree, but Thad would need convincing...' Mercedes nodded.

Suddenly, 16 pairs of eyes appeared at the window. Brittany, Quinn and Santana immediately giggled and waved, whilst Rachel and Mercedes looked at Kurt with smirks on their faces. Tina and Lauren felt slightly uncomfortable, but went along with whatever Kurt was planning.

'So gentlemen, would you like to meet the girls...' Kurt was cut off by 8 boys running out of the room immediately, the other 6 waiting for another 30 seconds but quickly following. Blaine stayed behind. 'You little sneak. How did you know they couldn't resist that?'

Kurt smiled and winked. 'If Rachel could make you feel straight...' Blaine caught on and stepped closer to his boyfriend.

'Do I need to prove I'm definitely gay?' Before Kurt could respond, Blaine's lips were on his with a delicious familiarity. Blaine pulled away. 'We should probably save the girls now.' Kurt nodded and took his boyfriends hand in his.

'Kurt, are you going to introduce us to these lovely ladies?' Trent turned and pleaded with his eyes.

'I would love to Trent, but we need to be off.' Kurt winked at Blaine. 'Glee meeting etc. After all, we expect to be seeing you boys at Nationals next year, and we plan to bring it.' The girls giggled as the boys just stared at Kurt. 'But if you come to the party, I could introduce you then...' Kurt waggled his eyebrows at the council members.

'I'm in!' 'Me too!' Wes and David chimed. All attention was on Thad, who was currently staring at Brittany. Santana smirked and linked pinkies with her, winking at the council member. He gulped.

'Ok, I'm in too!' Kurt clapped and squealed, gaining some strange looks from some of the Warblers.

'Great, see you Friday afternoon. 4:30?' Wes nodded. Kurt collected his girls, and they all linked arms with him, walking back to his car. Before they were out of sight, each girl turned and winked at the astounded Warblers and an amused Blaine.


	3. Gentlemen, Welcome to McKinley

'Kurt, what are the odds that they show up in uniform?' Mercedes and Kurt were in the McKinley Gym in their free period before the end of school. Kurt stood for a minute, and then a smile formed on his face.

'You don't even need to ask... a 100% chance.' Mercedes looked towards her best friend, a fond smile showing on his face.

'Your blazer is in your locker isn't it? Along with your Blaine picture.' Kurt looked towards his 2nd favourite person in the world.

'Mercedes, you know me far too well! It's scary, but I love it.' He stepped forwards and hugged his no longer lonely best friend, happy they had both found love. 'Now come on, we need to decorate! I'm nearly finished with the Dalton colours, so I can come help you in like 4 minutes.'

'We only got 4 minutes to save the world!' Mercedes sang.

The bell rang in the McKinley school, and all the students headed for the weekend. Just as the last few stragglers were leaving the parking lot, a large blue and red bus pulled up, and the Warblers hopped off.

'Blaine!'

'Yes Wes, I know where I'm going, I'll show the Warblers...' Blaine rolled his eyes; he had been anticipating that question. Fortunately for him, the path took him past Kurt's locker and he wanted to check something.

'Hey guys, who wants to see what's inside Kurt's locker!' 12 hands shot in the air, and he showed them into the school. Locating his boyfriends locker, he gathered the Warblers round, his sensitive ears picking up music from the McKinley Gym. Kurt had let slip his locker combination a couple of weeks earlier, and Blaine was dying to see what was inside. As he opened the door, he was faced immediately by his own face, and the noise of 14 Warblers laughter hit his ear drums.

'That's what you get for snooping in peoples lockers _Blaine_...' the boys turned to see a brown haired, blue eyed boy stood at the end of the corridor, an unimpressed look on his face. He walked towards his old glee club and looked at his door. 'Although, I can't say much as I've had that picture for...' Kurt quickly added in his head, 'nearly 7 months. It'll be 7 months on the 10th.' He waited for the numbers to add up.

'I'll have known you 7 months on the 9th so that means...'

Kurt was surprised at the automatic response he got from his boyfriend. 'Yes, yes, glad you've figured that out. Now, since we're admiring my amazing locker, I want to point out my 4 favourite things. No. 1 the obvious one. No.2 my 'courage' collage. No.3 my picture of New Directions. But no.4 is more hidden.' Kurt reached to the back of his locker, only visible by standing directly in front of it. He plucked off the picture stuck there and showed it to the Warblers. 'No. 4 is this photo. Just thought I'd let you know that.' Kurt was showing them a group picture of themselves, back after the Breadstix performance. They all smiled warmly at him. 'Now come on. The party don't start till you walk in!'

'Gentlemen, Welcome to McKinley' Kurt pushed open the gym doors, and led the Warblers into the room. Inside, streamers of Dalton red and blue, and McKinley red and white hung gracefully from the ceiling, and other decorations of a similar theme dotted around the room. The Warblers looked to see who had decorated and Mercedes stepped forwards. 'The master decorator is currently hiding behind his step-brother. I help for about 2 minutes, then he shooed me away because I was doing it wrong. Finn?'

Finn turned behind him and picked Kurt up under the armpits.

'Finn Hudson, put me down right now!' Kurt started squirming.

'No can do little bro! You can't hide! This is your party!'

'I'm older than you!'

'But I'm taller.' Kurt pouted as his feet were planted back on solid ground again.

Mr Schue stepped up. 'Karaoke anyone?'

Rachel darted forwards. 'Actually, I propose we break the ice with a little dance number. Brittany, Tina, what do you say?' she asked with a twinkle in her eye

'Oh no...'Kurt whispered.

'Yeah, sure. Dolphin? What about you?' Brittany turned to Kurt. The Warblers looked confused.

'dolphin? What's she talking about?' Cameron asked.

'Well, Kurt's a dolphin because dolphin's are just gay sharks.' She smiled at the Warblers who looked towards the counter tenor and his boyfriend in hysterics.

'If your laughing now, wait till you see this.' Kurt muttered as he headed towards the stage. Brittany turned towards the Warblers again.

'Hey, curly Dolphin? I happen to know Kurt's an excellent kisser. I would know, I made out with him last year.' The Warblers stopped laughing as Kurt blushed again and dragged Brittany away.

'_Kurt made out with her! Damn! Maybe I should turn gay!'_ Blaine could hear being muttered as Mercedes sidled over to him.

'You're in for a treat my friend.' She winked.

The New Directions directed the Warblers attention towards the stage as the curtains swept back. Onstage was Kurt with Brittany and Tina, all clad in black. '_Those outfits look familiar. Surely not?'_ Blaine thought. His question was soon answered.

'_**All the Single Ladies'**_

Blaine didn't know whether to laugh or stare. Onstage, was his boyfriend, doing the SINGLE LADIES dance of all things, with not a shred of being a baby penguin showing. His boy was sexy! The way he naturally lip-synched, and did he just slap his ass? And his hips were swinging so naturally, Blaine's eyes were just naturally drawn to them. '_WAIT A MINUTE! IS HE TRYING TO GIVE ME AN ANEURYSM! HE IS... UNFG...'_

Mercedes looked towards Kurt and saw that his eyes were locked on his boyfriend. She turned towards Blaine and laughed, the boy was nearly drooling. Looking around at the other Warblers, they all looked pretty shocked, but she dragged their attention towards the salivating member of their group. She quickly snapped a picture on her phone for future reference.

'_Did he really look like that? Oh my god, I wish that had been my hand. Why did I think he was not sexy? He's totally sexy, when he's not trying.'_ Blaine could sense the song was coming to a close, and in turn regained some control over his mind and body. Looking around the room, he saw all eyes were on him, including his boyfriends.

'Ok, go on, laugh!' the entire room erupted. _'I'll give them something to laugh about...'_ He sauntered over to the stage, grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him, regardless of the others in the room. As he pulled away, he looked at Kurt.

'Not bad love... for a baby penguin.' He winked and took Kurt's hand in his own. 'Now I believe you promised Trent introductions.'


	4. Introductions

'Warblers, New Directions! I've been called upon to make introductions, especially the _lovely_ ladies of the group.' Kurt winked at the girls, who immediately started giggling. 'Could you line up? It'd make it easier.' Kurt relinquished his hold on Blaine's hand and stood at the end of the New Directions line.

'Right boys. First we have the newest member of New Directions, Miss Lauren Zizes. When I left, New Directions were left without a 12th member therefore couldn't qualify for competition. She graciously stepped in to help after some _coercion_ from our next member, Noah Puckerman. Bad boy? Hardly. Puck is McKinley's badass. The week I met you, he had just returned from juvie for stealing an ATM. He is also the man I owe myself to, as it was him that suggested I spy... Although I don't think he actually meant it... Then we reach Tina Cohen Chang. Beneath the make-up and clothing is one of the sweetest girls, and a major fashion diva. This is the girl I turn to when I need to talk McQueen, Prada, Gucci, Gaga... You name it, she knows it! Moving on, we have Mike Chang, featured dancer at Sectionals. The smoothest guy on the dance floor, and contrary to his belief, a good singer! The other featured soloist is our very own Brittany Spears. No, really, her name is Brittany S Pierce. W e couldn't believe it either. She is the proud owner of the most make-outs of McKinley... Every guy which, as she pointed out, includes me. Former cheerleader, joined by our savvy Latina Santana Lopez. Careful boys, there's a tiger underneath these clothes, you have no idea. Completing the Cheerio's 3 is the lovely Quinn Fabray. Former Cheerio's captain, but don't let the blonde hair fool you, she's no ditz, unlike Brittany. Dolphin, need I say more? Once you get to know Quinn she is a fierce friend, don't cross her. Speaking of blondes, this head of hair belongs to Sam Evans. Like Avatar? He's your guy; just don't get him started on impressions. No Sam! He's the newbie of the group, minus Lauren, and also the newbie of the football team. Another football player on the team is sir Artie Abrams. I know what you're thinking, we all are. However, picture a human barrage pole and that's the idea. Guitarist, bassist, and an amazing dancer, if you ever have a problem with anything, go to Artie. Captain of our football team is my step-brother, Finn Hudson. Most of you have met Finn before around school. Finn, don't you dare mention last year, or how our parents got together. I haven't gotten to that yet, close your mouth. Last but certainly by no means least we reach my two favourite girls in the entire world. Together we make the resident divas of McKinley. Between us, we have had 3 diva off's, and I dread the day I diva off against Mercedes. I'm sure you were as painfully aware as I was about Blaine's um... heterosexual phase... Blaine, stop giving me daggers! Well boys, this is _the _Rachel Berry. If you need a girl to sing a duet with, she is your go to gal. She is also the inspiration for my sectionals audition, aren't you Rachel? And now, we reach Mercedes Jones, my favourite texting buddy during rehearsals, lessons, lunch, everything! The first person I came out too, she is my total rock. But do not sass her, else she will cut you. Rachel shares my love of New York and Wicked, we recently performed on the Gershwin Theatre together, and Mercedes is definitely the new Beyonce. Together we help each other, all had boy issues at the same time, and are now all happily in relationships after swearing that we would be single this year. 'To all the singles out there, this is our year' was directed to these lovely ladies. Now boys I have to drop the bombshell. Ladies, step forward if you're taken.'

The boys hearts fell as each member of New Directions stepped forwards except for Quinn.

'Ladies, take the hand of the person you are linked with.' Their hearts fell further as they all took the hand of a boy in New Directions, minus Santana and Brittany who linked pinkies.

'Warblers, I now present the New Directions couple names. Finchel, Tina Cohen Chang Chang, Pizes Samcedes, and Britanna, who are more of a package deal than a couple. Quinn honey, come here.'

Quinn stepped forwards confused. Kurt reached out and took her hand.

'Finally we have Kuinn. Sorry Blaine!'

Kurt and the girls couldn't help but laugh at the boys faces. Kurt quickly kissed Quinn's cheek and walked over to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand in reassurance. He dashed over to his bag and pulled out his blazer, donning it so as to properly introduce the Warblers.

'New Directions, meet the Warblers. Council members, step forward if you please. These three gentlemen are Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson and Thad Harwood. When in rehearsal, they are the three most annoying people, in my opinion. When Blaine first suggested a duet at Regionals, oh did I not mention that was his idea, David said, and I quote, 'why don't we just play it on kazoos?'. Wes is obsessed with his gavel, and slightly power crazy, and I'm sure Thad hero worships Blaine, 'I think we should let you pick the song you want to sing' indeed... Outside rehearsal, however, Wes and David, or Wevid, are completely nuts. You cannot walk between classes without one of them bugging you. Thad is your typical student. Every spare second in the library, studying. Thank you gentlemen. Cameron, Trent, Jesse, Andrew John, Richard, Jeff, Nick, Flint, James, Ethan, Luke, Nicholas are the little tight ship they run, and I even admitted on my first day that I found their voices dreamy. You didn't hear Teenage Dream. I was mush.'

Kurt caught Blaine's eye. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

'And finally, we meet the boy who is the most important person in my life. From guiding me against being bullied, to helping me move into Dalton, Blaine is my best friend. Obviously he's more than that, but I'm happy to admit that I've been in love with him from the day I tapped him on the shoulder on the Dalton stairs. He is also the mastermind behind the girls joining the football team. Yeah, when Mercedes told me, I went ballistic. Well, that's that. You all know each other now, kind of. Mr Schue, you mentioned karaoke?'


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

'Wait, wait, wait! Mr Schue, if we're doing karaoke, I have a request!' Mercedes piped up, a devious expression on her face.

'Sure Mercedes, go on.'

'Well, back around Christmas time, Rachel and I heard about a certain song non-stop. Kurt, what was it called again?' Kurt glared at her, whilst Blaine looked curiously at his boyfriend.

'Oh haha ,Mercedes. Fine, I'll admit. Warblers, 'Animal' was not mine and Blaine's first duet. When he was performing at King's Island over Christmas, he asked me to help him rehearse. It seems ironic now, doesn't it, _Blaine_?' He winked at his boyfriend. 'It seems our duets always have a dodgy theme however. Animal; need I say more? Candles: breakup song.' Kurt smirked as both the Warblers and New Directions cracked up laughing.

'Well, it seems we've been called upon to perform first, doesn't it Baby? Blaine smirked.

'The problem is; it's not cold outside...' Kurt trailed off.

The two boys made their way to the small stage hand in hand. The eyes of the two glee clubs followed them, both with an idea of what song they were about to see. The curtain swung back, revealing Kurt stood on the left hand side of the stage, looking nervously at a suave looking Blaine. The music began; the same that had filtered through Blaine's boom box in the Warblers commons. Blaine began to stalk towards Kurt, as the counter-tenor opened his mouth.

_I really can't stay - __**Baby it's cold outside**__  
>I've got to go away - <em>_**Baby it's cold outside**_

Blaine slowly made his way around Kurt, who was trying to follow him with his eyes. He raised his arms round Kurt's shoulders, the latter pretending to look uncomfortable about the situation.

_This evening has been - __**Been hoping that you'd drop in**__  
>So very nice - <em>_**I'll**__**hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

He grabbed Kurt's hands in each of his own and turned the boy to face him. Kurt blushed and looked down, pulling away from Blaine and walking off.

_My mother will start to worry - __**Beautiful, what's your hurry**__  
>My father will be pacing the floor - <em>_**Listen to the fireplace roar  
><strong>__So really I'd better scurry - __**Beautiful, please don't hurry**__  
>But maybe just a half a drink more - <em>_**Put some records on while I pour**__  
><em>

Reminiscent of their first duet, Kurt walked to the lyrics, circling around to face the front of the stage as Blaine followed him. He shot Blaine a look over his shoulder again, and then walked backwards to him, exactly the same as before, turning from scared and nervous, to strong and flirty. Blaine responded eagerly.

_The neighbours might think - __**Baby, it's bad out there**__  
>Say, what's in this drink - <em>_**No cabs to be had out there**__  
>I wish I knew how - <em>_**Your eyes are like starlight now**__  
>To break this spell - <em>_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

The two boys fell easily into the first impromptu routine, minus the Dalton couches. Instead of leaning on the arms, they leant over the piano.

_****__I ought to say no, no, no, sir - __**Mind if I move in closer**__  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - <em>_**What's the sense in hurting my pride**__  
>I really can't stay - <em>_**Baby don't hold out**__  
>Ahh, but it's cold outside<em>

Together they moved to the end of the piano, keys out towards the audience. Blaine repeated the piano riff as he had done before, whilst Kurt perched on the seat, relishing his boyfriend's proximity.

__

_I simply must go - __**Baby, it's cold outside**_

Blaine was surprised that Kurt added in this verse. They had taken it out in their original. Then he remembered the lyrics.

_The answer is no - __**Ooh baby, it's cold outside**__  
>This welcome has been <em>_**- How lucky that you dropped in**__  
>So nice and warm - <em>_**Look out the window at that storm**_

He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and threw his arm across in front of them, gesturing to an imaginary window.

_****__My sister will be suspicious - __**Gosh, your lips look delicious**__  
>My brother will be there at the door - <em>_**Waves upon a tropical shore**__  
>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious -<em>_** your lips are delicious**_

Instead of singing ooh, Blaine stole a peck from Kurt's mouth before winking at their teammates.

_Well maybe just a cigarette more - __**Never such a blizzard before**_

(AN: 'Damn Darren I need a cigarette now' – Chris Colfer)

__

_I've got to go home - __**But, baby, you'll freeze out there**__  
>Say, lend me your comb - <em>_**It's up to your knees out there  
><strong>__You've really been grand – __**I thrill when you touch my hair**_

_But don't you see - __**How can you do this thing to me**__  
>There's bound to be talk tomorrow – <em>_**Think of my life long sorrow**__  
>At least there will be plenty implied - <em>_**If you got pneumonia and died  
><strong>__I really can't stay - __**Get over that hold out**__  
>Ahh, but it's cold outside<em>

The room erupted in applause as the two boys sat next to each other on the piano seat, lost in each other's eyes. Kurt quickly kissed Blaine before hopping off the seat and calling out.

'Hey, Mr Schue, recognise that?'

Mr Schuester quickly looked confused before saying 'Not the same song I heard when I visited you? Looks like you were right Kurt, I would call that progress.' He winked towards the countertenor and his boyfriend, who, along with the others, looked confused.

'Mr Schue came to visit me at Christmas for ideas for Coach Sylvester's secret Santa. Blaine and I had just finished singing, and he told me I was better than his actual partner, before leaving the room just as Mr Schue walked in. Should we just do a re-enactment?'

The teacher nodded.

_Kurt was still breathing heavily as the other boy walked out of the room, just as his old teacher walked in._

'_Mr Schuester...'_

'_It's good to see you Kurt.' He looked pointedly towards the re-treating figure of Blaine, having overheard the boys singing together. 'Someone special?'_

_No just a friend... but on the upside I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress.'_

'Wait, you told your teacher that you were in love with me after 'Baby'... I really was clueless wasn't I?'

'YES!' came the response from the Warblers. Blaine blushed.

'Blaine, you sang songs like that to Kurt, and you didn't figure it out? Why do you think you chose Robin Thicke for _The Warblers Gap Attack_! Subconscious much!' Adam said.

'It was so painfully obvious! Emphasis on the _painful!_'

'Ok guys, lay off. You didn't hear what he said to me when I told him I like him the day after, right Harry?' Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

'Of course, Sally.' Blaine smiled back.


	6. Light Up The World

'Kurt, don't think you're getting off that stage. Wes wants to hear 'Light Up The World' Rachel called as Kurt went to hop off the stage. He sighed. Mercedes walked up to him and giggled.

'This is what I get for being in two Glee Clubs isn't it?' Everyone nodded, smiling.

'I'm in for a long night...'

The New Directions made their way to the stage.

'No Rachel, we're not doing 'Pretending'.' Lauren said before the brunette could open her mouth. 'Just get into position.'

The Warblers sat back to watch the show, Blaine trying to keep his eyes off his boyfriends ass. He was wearing incredibly tight jeans. John quickly got the Warblers attention.

'You realise this is our first time seeing Kurt perform without us?' This intrigued all the other Warblers. It was true. Their thoughts were cut short as the music started.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
>it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.<em>

Blaine had to admit, Santana had a really nice voice. But the proud, happy look on Kurt's face was what had his attention. His performance just flowed naturally.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,  
>now it's time to make a move and that's what i'm gonna do.<em>

He looked happy because he _happy_. Apart from the time during Misery, Blaine had never seen Kurt skip, yet here he was, doing it onstage. The lyrics also struck a nerve with Blaine; they seemed to sum up him and Kurt completely.

_Lay it all down - __**Got something to say**__  
>Lay it all down - <em>_**Throw your doubt away**__  
>Do or die now - <em>_**Step onto the plate**__  
>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<br>_

New Directions hadn't even hit the chorus and Blaine was seeing a different side of Kurt; his McKinley side. And Blaine liked it. This was the Kurt he wanted to get to know, wanted to be with. The Dalton Kurt was suppressed, not to mention bitchy and snappy. This Kurt was light, playful and deliciously gay, not afraid of who he was.

_Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<em>

It couldn't have been easy, going from lead to back up between competitions, and yet, Kurt was flawless in his performance. He didn't seem jealous, he just enjoyed it! But this wasn't the Warblers, this was New Directions. He was already one of a kind here, whereas the Warblers were just one body. Yes he had to scream to get noticed, but he got the attention onstage.

__

_Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
>Tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.<br>Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,  
>Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.<em>

Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt's hips. Not his ass when he turned round, his hips. They were just mesmerising. And that little pout he wore onstage... Baby penguin? Where! Certainly not onstage.

_Lay it all down - __**Got something to say**__  
>Lay it all down - <em>_**Throw your doubt away**__  
>Do or die now - <em>_**Step onto the plate**__  
>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<em>

Wait a minute! Blaine began to recognise a couple of the New Directions steps... That little spy! He looked at the council members who seemed to notice as well.

_Let's light up the world tonight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bite<br>I know that we got the love alright  
>Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<em>

Ok, there was definitely a Warblers step there. They did it at Sectionals for pity's sake! Clearly Kurt had been paying attention during dance practice, and definitely during Misery! The New Directions ended to a riotous applause.

'So, what did that song get you guys? I mean you had to get into the Top 10 right?' Blaine wanted to smack his forehead as Cameron asked that question. The faces of the New Directions however stayed smiling.

'Mr Schue?' Santana asked.

From behind his back, Mr Schuester pulled out their 12th place trophy, earning the same amount of applause it had done back in the choir room. The Warblers looked stunned as the entire group joined in a giant hug. Kurt saw the confused faces and explained.

'The New Directions survive on a lifeline. If we don't place at Regionals, we get cut. That was also why I was so nervous at Regionals. If we won, they wouldn't survive. And it would have been my fault.' The girls quickly swarmed Kurt as his face began to crumple.

'I'm not going to lie, Candles was so worth it' he said looking towards Blaine, 'But to have known that they wouldn't be able to carry on because of me? It would have been soul destroying.'

Blaine quickly scooped his boyfriend up into his arms.

'So you were upset we lost, but also because you thought they wouldn't need you for Nationals because they won Regionals without you? Why didn't you tell me?' he whispered in his boyfriends ear.

'When did he tell you that Blaine?' Mercedes sensed there was something else in that conversation. And it had something to do with a tree.

The Warblers looked at Kurt sadly. He took in a breath and turned around in Blaine's arms.

'At Pavarotti's funeral. Pavi died the week of Regionals, the week Blaine got his act together. I was pissed at him, Blaine I mean, because he got all the solos in the Warblers, but then Pavi died, so I sang Blackbird in rehearsals, and _somehow_ he had an epiphany! Next thing I know, he's getting me a solo at Regionals, and kissing me when we should have been _rehearsing_.'

Blaine blushed as the story finally came out.

'So, you sing Beatles songs when you're upset?' Rachel asked.

'I guess so. I mean, the song fit this time, but I guess it did last time as well...' Kurt shrugged.

Wes cleared his throat. 'Kurt, sorry to ruin the mood and all, but the council have something they would like to discuss with you.'

Kurt gulped. _'So they did notice. Curse New Directions for needing new moves and asking me. That's all the choreography I've done for 5 months!'_

'Kurt, we couldn't help but notice a couple of moves in your choreography looked remarkably familiar. Care to tell us why, oh no longer endearing spy?' David asked.

Kurt blushed as New Directions looked towards him.

'Care to demonstrate Kurt?' Thad asked. Kurt obligingly did the moves that were so engrained in his muscles. New Directions looked even more confused as they recognised the moves. But why did the Warblers know them.

'Dolphin?' Brittany asked.

'We were stuck on moves for the repetitions right? So you asked me. All I've done movement wise for the past 5 months is those moves, along with others, with the Warblers, so I naturally did them. I unintentionally stole them!'

The council had to laugh at Kurt's reaction but he ignored them.

'You guys are as much to blame as I am. We did those moves at both Sectionals _and _Regionals, and _you_ didn't recognise them!'

'Kurt, it's ok!' Blaine ran to his nearing hysterical boyfriend. 'They're messing with you! It's fine!'

Puck spoke next. 'Kurt, did you know you refer to both teams as us?'

All 29 other people immediately looked at Puck. 'What, he does! He literally just said '_We were stuck on moves_' and then '_We did those moves at both Sectionals and Regionals_'.'

Kurt thought back. 'Yeah, I guess I do. It's because you're both my teams; The Warblers are my friends, and New Directions my family. Hey Blaine! Looks like I'm the one who plays for both teams!'

The shorter boy glared at his partner as the entire room burst into laughter.


	7. Teenage Dream

'Right, all jokes aside Hummel. What won you over then? With the Warblers I mean?' Puck asked. Kurt blushed.

'Yeah Kurt! When you came back from Dalton that first time, you had this mushy smile on your face. Then you go again and come back looking happier than I'd seen you in a long time. And don't think I didn't notice you getting a text during our Mash Up! And we were all in the room with you, so we all know who it was from... And then it was 'Blaine asked me to do this' or 'Blaine got us tickets to do that' until you transferred.' Kurt could feel the eyes of the Warblers on him. 'So, what happened?' Mercedes asked. Blaine grabbed Kurt and towed him away; this information was new, and needed to be discussed before revealing to the others. Always honest with each other.

'I cannot believe it took him 4 months to figure out? Because it seems like his heart knew all along...' Adam said, voicing the thoughts of pretty much everyone.

'Yeah, what with all the eye sexing they were doing...' Jesse began

'I'm sorry, eye-whatting?' Santana asked, curious.

'You guys have no idea. Get these two in a room together, and you lost both of them. You must have noticed during Silly Love Songs... It was torturous! Seriously, even if Blaine didn't figure it out for _eons_, he still shamelessly checked him out, _without realising it!_ Imagine sitting rehearsals, glancing around and seeing these two staring at each other.' Andrew explained.

'Hey, guys... Mercedes wants to know what won Kurt over... All of us know what it was... And that's also where the eye sexing began...' Ethan grinned at the unsuspecting boys. Similar grins appeared on all the other boys faces.

'Allow us to demonstrate...' Jeff said.

'Blaine Anderson, get yourself up on that stage, this second. New Directions wants a performance considering they have given one!' Wes called. Kurt made to move as well. 'Oh no, Hummel. Not this time. Although, maybe you should come onstage. Go and stand at the bottom left hand corner!'

'Are you going to tell me what song we're singing?' Blaine asked.

'You'll know soon enough.' Cameron winked.

The Warblers kicked in with the backing to the song that Kurt and Blaine knew so well. Both boys blushed and looked towards each other before Blaine started singing. The eye sexing had begun

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew all about his and Blaine's 'eye sexing'; he analysed every second of it. Oh well, Blaine was his now, and they could 'eye-fuck' all they wanted.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

The other members of New Directions were shocked. Only something good could have won Kurt over, and this was incredible. Rachel silently thanked the show choir gods that they hadn't sung this song in competition; they would have won outright!

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back <em>

Mercedes alternated between watching the yummy boys onstage, and her boy eye-ing up his boyfriend. The Warblers were right. To watch this happen every day, and there be nothing happening between them, would be nothing short of _agonising_. But it had to be worse for Kurt...

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Kurt could literally feel himself melting into his boyfriends eyes. The song was so familiar, and yet different as well. Gone were his hesitations and worries that the dreamy lead singer of the Warblers was straight, or taken... He loved he had gone to Dalton to spy, the school had done so much for him, alongside the Warblers. Sure he belonged at McKinley, but the break had done wonderful things for him, and he was forever a part of the Warblers.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart __racing__ in my skin-tight __jeans__  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Blaine could see the love Kurt held for him in his eyes. Sure they had taken a long time to get together, but Blaine knew that he had loved Kurt from the first day. You can't serenade a guy you just met without having feelings for them. Maybe he hadn't always known what he felt for Kurt, but it had subconsciously made itself known. The journey they had made together was so worth it from that first song, and Blaine didn't regret any of it.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury looked at the two Glee Clubs and smiled. Kurt was doing an amazing job bringing the two together, and falling in love all over again whilst doing so. The chemistry between the two boys and the groups as a whole was undeniable. If today carried on this way, there would be friends for life born in this gym.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in those skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

The Warblers finished to enthusiastic applause and support from the New Directions.

'Damn Kurt, now I know why you had a smile on your face.' Mercedes grinned. 'But boys, I agree with you... You had to put up with contact like that for 4 months! I thought Kurt analysing it was bad enough!' Mercedes giggled with Rachel as Kurt glared at her from his point onstage.

'The annoying thing is, I can't even deny it because you won't believe me!' Kurt pouted as Blaine wrapped his arms round his waist, kissing his cheek.

'Aww, it's ok Kurt. Hey, why don't we slow things down a bit? Do one of our duets?' Rachel asked. Kurt smiled at her.

'Ok, sure. Come on everyone, get happy!'

**Thanks to everyone who has responded so far. It's all been great and positive, and mind blowing actually! I had so many emails this morning! I promise to try and update as much as possible!**

**PS, what songs do you guys want to hear? I have a couple more in mind, but due to the style of the story, I can take requests. No idea how many chapters this will be, but probably not huge amounts! Let me know!**


	8. Defying GravityFor Good

Kurt stepped forwards and took Rachel's hand. Whilst walking to the stage, he whispered in her ear.

'How about two songs, following each other. It'll be wicked.'

Rachel smiled and nodded.

'So, as all of New Directions knows, Rachel and I ended up in a diva off last year about a certain song from a very special musical.' Kurt began.

'And I was worried that it would turn into a popularity contest.' Rachel continued. 'But even though Kurt blew his audition, don't think I didn't know, we still didn't become friends until earlier _this _year. And I was nearly too late.' She smiled towards Kurt. 'Although he would fight to the death for a solo, he is so generous that he gives them up just as willingly. Sorry Finn, but if he were straight, I'd want dibs on this guy!'

'Hey Rach! I called my dibs last year, remember!' Mercedes called. The Warblers looked at her. 'What, it's true. Why else do you think he came out to me first?'

'But, I'd want dibs as well! I was the one who made out with him last year!' Brittany said.

'And Kurt's the only guy I would consider sharing Britt with so, yeah, I'd be game too.' Santana smirked.

'Such a gentleman; couldn't ask for a better guy.' Quinn agreed.

'Oh, and totally hiding a set of abs. They even are nearly better than yours Mike, so I'd be in too.' Tina interjected.

'Not that I've known him for long, but he saved my ass with my prom dress, so I'd tap that thing too...' Lauren finished.

Kurt looked completely embarrassed as the girls made these statements. The Warblers were laughing, minus one, and the New Directions boys became very protective of their girlfriends. Blaine just looked worried.

'Blaine, do I _seriously_ need to prove I'm gay to _you_ of all people?' Kurt asked. His counterpart quickly shook his head, and gestured for the performance to commence. He was the one Warblers with an idea of what song was about to be performed.

Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>**Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap<strong>! 

Mercedes was trying not to cry, she really was. The sight in front of her was so perfect. Rachel and Kurt singing to each other, for each other. She knew that they were heading into the future together, and wad glad Kurt had someone else, if she didn't make it to New York.

_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<em>

_Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down!_

Wes and the Warblers were stunned. They hadn't showcased Kurt's voice as this range, and yet here he was singing the song just his high as Rachel. There was so much they now felt like they had missed out on. Kurt was just as good as he thought he was, if not better. There was emotion in his voice, and Wes was glad he could call this boy his friend, someone who he could be proud of in the future.

I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>**Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know! <strong>  
>Too long I've been afraid of<br>**Losing love I guess I've lost**  
><em>Well, if that's love<br>It comes at much too high a cost! _

Kurt and Rachel were in their element. This song meant so much to the both of them, and to the two as a pair. If it weren't for this song, they wouldn't have found out about their mutual love/obsession of Wicked, and that performance at the Gershwin would never have happened. Looking out into the audience, they could see the girls in tears, along with Blaine, and most of the boys looked close as well.

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity <em>

_I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down_

As much as Rachel wanted the high note, she knew she had to give it away. She squeezed Kurt's hand to tell him the show was his when the time came. There would be a time when she was the sole owner of that solo, and she knew it would be with Kurt by her side; she would make it happen.

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<em>

_I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>_**And you won't bring me down**

**Bring me down**

Kurt felt the squeeze and loved Rachel for giving him his time to shine. He had practiced this note constantly, and had no trouble in hitting it. He watched as the Warblers looked shocked, feeling Blaine's eyes on him, knowing that _this_ time Blaine was the one swooning. As he came down off of his high, all eyes were on him, tears in his own, and he quickly pecked Rachel's cheek before she launched into the next song.

I'm limited

Just look at me

I'm limited

And just look at you

You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda

Now it's up to you

**I've heard it said**

**That people come into our lives**

**For a reason**

**Bringing something we must learn**

**Well I don't know if I believe that's true**

**But I know I'm who I am today**

**Because I knew you**

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better

Because I knew you

**Because I knew you**

_I have been changed for good_

And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the things I've done you blame me for

**But then, I guess we know  
>There's blame to share<strong>

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Like a ship blown from its mooring - **Like a comet pulled from orbit  
><strong>By a wind off the sea - **As it passes a sun**

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird - **Like a stream that meets a boulder**

In a distant wood - **Halfway through the wood**

_Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed<em>

_For good_

Without him realising it, Kurt had been singing for the Warblers. They had done so much for him, and this was his thank you. The tears began streaming as the song finished, and New Directions made to go and hug Kurt, but they were beaten to it. The Warblers swarmed their countertenor, tears in their eyes. Through the heads, Kurt locked eyes with Finn, who went up and joined the hug, the New Directions following his lead. Mr Schue looked on proudly as the two groups became one, through one young boy.

The tears flowed freely within the group, Kurt most of all. Both sets of people meant so much to him. He couldn't help but laugh.

'Look at us, blubbing like babies! If Coach Sylvester saw us, you know what she'd say to us?' Only the Cheerios on the team nodded. 'Ladies, say it with me?'

'SLOPPY FREAK SHOW BABIES!'

Mercedes, are you joining me for the next song?' He winked at her. She caught on quickly, as did the Brittany and Santana. They knew Kurt wouldn't mention Coach without heading somewhere with it.


	9. 4 Minutes

'Well ladies, we can't perform _this_ number without the appropriate outfit can we?' Kurt smirked. 'Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us.' The New Directions smiled at the unsuspecting faces on the Warblers. There was only one song coming up.

'Boys, if you'll take a seat on these bleachers here. The performance will begin momentarily.' Rachel and Tina smiled.

'But, how are they going to do this song without the band?' Mike asked. Sam was looking as confused as the Warblers. Quinn answered him.

'Coach Sylvester records every song for a backing track in case the band screws up in rehearsals. I'll go check on the others, and then introduce them. She quickly headed towards the girls locker room.

'But Kurt's a guy?' Richard asked. The football players glared at him.

'Dude, he got chased out of the school for being gay. Do you _really_ think a bunch of homophobic jocks are going to let him in _there_!' Artie replied. Blaine stepped in quickly before the boys of New Directions got annoyed.

'Don't mind him. It's easy enough to forget that not every school is as accepting as Dalton is.'

Sated, the boys turned round, annoyed looks still gracing their features. Luckily, Quinn chose that moment to return.

'Now, Warblers. I'm sure most of you have girlfriends, am I correct?' the Warblers replied with nods. 'How many of you have cheerleader girlfriends?' she asked, smirking. 12 of them raised their hands, Wes and David included.

'The no doubt, you'll have been forced to listen about a certain cheer squad and their psycho coach? No? How about the cheer squad that won Nationals last year with a 14 minute Celine Dion medley? Or the squad that lost its cheer captain because she got pregnant?' Quinn added. Comprehension began to dawn in Wes and David's eyes. Wes spoke up.

'The squad that sounds like a cereal? Wait, Kurt mentioned earlier... THE CHEERIOS! But, David and I watched their Nationals competition.' He exclaimed. 'This isn't them is it?'

Quinn nodded. 'And you're looking at the captain who got pregnant... But anyway boys, if you watched the competition, you would have seen a featured soloist? Am I right? Well, you're in luck.'

Kurt and the girls walked out of the locker rooms, wearing black trench coats to cover their outfits. Quinn continued her introduction.

'Performing to you today, even though they are technically disbanded, I give you...' The trench coats flew off. _'No way!'_ 'The New Directions McKinley Cheerios!'

On cue, the music kicked in, and Mercedes and Kurt strutted to the centre of the gym, right in front of the Warblers.

_Hey, come on, Kurt Hummel, take it_

_**Come on girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll, ung**_

If Blaine thought Single Ladies was going to give him and aneurysm, he had another thing coming. Kurt was looking straight at him. He swallowed, nervous, but couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend.

_****__Well don't waste time, give me the sign, tell me how you wanna roll  
><em>_**I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow**__  
><em>_**There's enough room for both**_

The Warblers weren't sure where to look; Britanna or Kurt! The girls were owning this routine like they did every performance, but they had _never_ expected Kurt to pull of something like this! The Kurt they knew was scared, but maturing and blossoming into a flower, not turning into a sexy monster. It worried some of the guys that they thought this.

_Well I can handle that, just gotta show me where it's at  
>Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)<em>

__If you want it  
>You've already got it<br>If you thought it  
>It better be what you want<br>_  
><em>_**Time is waiting**__  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<br>__**No hesitating**__  
>Grab a boy<br>Grab a girl  
><em>_**Time is waiting**__  
>We only got four minutes to save the world<br>__**No hesitating**_

Blaine was sure he was going to lose it soon. Kurt was proving to be too much when in this scenario, and his dapperness was failing him miserably. Especially when Kurt slid down Mercedes like that. He needed to cool off, and fast. How much longer was this song!_  
><em>

We only got four minutes huh four minutes

__So keep it up, keep it up  
>Don't be a pri, Madonna<br>_**You gotta get 'em all hop**__  
><em>Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_  
><em>

Kurt looked towards the Warblers, grinning as he saw their expressions. He locked eye with Blaine for the last bridge. They had changed the moves slightly, just to put his boyfriend on edge.

__That's right keep it up, keep it up  
>Don't be a pri, Madonna<p>

Kurt repeated his drop to the floor from the first verse and watched as Blaine's eyes grew. This was so much sexier than their original routine, but they had to keep it clean in case they used it for competition. Moves that Kurt found awkward he just replaced with provocative poses, and let the tight fitting uniform do the work for him.

___**You gotta get 'em all hop  
><strong>_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

To finish the song, Kurt windmilled his arm backwards to smack him ass, Mercedes posed, and Britanna bared all in their choreographed ending position. None of them, nor any of their crowd had seen another spectator arrive.

'PORCELAIN!' Kurt jumped at his old cheerleading coach's voice. Sue Sylvester marched into the middle of the gym and stood before the nervous boy.

'Well, I have to say I'm impressed. You actually made a Sue Sylvester routine better... Next year, your back on the squad. I'm sure your boyfriend will be happy to join the leagues of his cheerleader dating friends after a long time of loneliness. You! Quid Pro Quo, front and centre.'

Blaine jumped to his feet and ran down the bleachers, not answering the looks he was getting from the members of the two glee clubs about how he already had a nickname. Sue looked him up and down slowly.

'Well, not much has changed since I last saw you. However, the situation clearly has. Now, whatever threats you've been given by this mediocre group as meaningless. However, you mess with my vice captain, and there will be _horror_, understand?'

Blaine shook slightly, but nodded anyway. Somehow, this woman scared him more the Burt Hummel. Kurt however, noticed something else.

'Coach, if I may? Vice Captain?' his eyes lit up. Quinn, Brittany and Santana all looked at him. Maybe they could rejoin next year too, now that Kurt was in a good position.

'Yes Porcelain. Becky is my new captain next year, and you'll work well with her. Plus, it takes a proper cheerio to take one of my routines and make it better. Brittany, Quinn, Boobs McGee, you are also back on the squad. No questions asked.' With that, the cheerleading coach left the room. Kurt turned to Blaine, eyes shining.

'Vice Captain? Me?' Blaine smiled and hugged him.

'Hey, since your an expert at improving routines... I can think of one that definitely has improved already.' Blaine winked, nodding towards the stage.__


	10. Animal

'Blaine, you'll introduce us again, _won't you_?' Wes asked. Blaine sighed and nodded. They may have girlfriends, but most of the Warblers still loved a bit of outside female attention. Kurt quickly rushed off to change back into his normal clothes, and returned... in his Dalton uniform...

'Uhhh, Kurt?' Finn asked. Rachel looked scandalised.

'What? I can't be a Warbler if I'm not in uniform. Right Thad?' The boy nodded, although apprehensively. 'Blaine, the intro?' Kurt skipped off to the side of the stage waiting with the Warblers to run on.

Blaine took a deep breath. He was worried what his introduction would do to the New Directions boys.

'Well, we originally did this song because your coach Sylvester _informed_ us that you were becoming... sexy...' At this the whole of New Directions broke out into laughter, Mr Schue included.

'Sorry, Blaine, boys, but we were actually teaching these guys _about_ sex... as in sex education...' Blaine blushed, but continued.

'Anyway, we chose this song to sing to our sister school, Crawford Country Day. I may or may not have used the fact that I look straight to the Warblers advantage... Oh come on guys, I am not repeating what I said!' Blaine pleaded with Wes and David.

'Blaine Anderson, you will do this introduction, or I will not let you visit for a month.' Kurt glared at Blaine. The boy gulped and returned his attention to the New Directions.

'You guys are going to laugh... Anyway, what we were going for was something a little... a little sexy.' Blaine easily slipped into sexy dapperness that made Kurt's knees go weak. They weren't in the McKinley gym, they were back in that warehouse, only this time, Kurt would knock Blaine off of his feet.

'Are we scream worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly? Better hold on to your boyfriends girls, because we're about to rock your world.'

Blaine quickly turned and scarpered to the end of his line as the Warblers began running onto the stage, using the risers instead of the scaffolding in the warehouse. All the misconceptions he had about doing this song flew out the window as he caught Kurt's eye. '_You are so in for it Blaine Anderson' _was the message. Blain quickly focused back on singing his lines well, _before_ Kurt joined in.

Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's gettin' heavier  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide 

Kurt already felt better about this song. He would have Blaine wrapped round his finger by the end of the song, and prove to New Directions, and the Warblers, that he was sexy. He would be the McKinley Kurt who was naturally sexy, not the Dalton Kurt that clearly tried too hard. Strutting towards Blaine, he kept his eye contact and began singing.

___**I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<strong>_

Blaine had to keep singing, but all he wanted to do was jump his boyfriend. 4 Minutes and Single Ladies were easy compared to singing this again. Yup, he had definitely improved this song. '_Can I please just get through this song, and then jump his bones?'_ Blaine chanced a look a Kurt, _'Oh boy, bad idea! Sing boy! Sing!'_

_And I won't be denied by you  
>The animal inside of you<em>

'_Animal inside of you? Oh yeah, there's one in there all right!'_ This was actually torture, and yet it was delicious at the same time. '_I wonder how the ladies are doing?'_ Blaine looked out towards the New Directions and saw the same look on everyone's faces; holy shit! They clearly just found the appeal of acapella choirs. '_Ok, once again straight girls with boyfriends are melting for you. Focus on that, not your sexy boyfriend, and you'll get through this. This is safe water again.'_

__

_Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The New Directions didn't quite know how the react. This performance was amazing, and Kurt's voice mixed so well with Blaine's. Who knew acapella choirs could be this sexy. They should be nerdy and dorky, and they should definitely not be drooling over 2 gay guys who were in love with _each other_! All the New Directions girls became very glad they were so tight with Kurt, and knew he was lucky to have Blaine.

__

_Hush, hush  
>The world is quiet<br>Hush, hush  
>We both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

Kurt could literally see Blaine's eyes smouldering. He could also see the New Directions drooling over his confidence. It wasn't often he sang a male song, but when he did, he made sure to _own _it! Their reaction meant much littler than Blaine's did, however. He was the one that really mattered. And it appeared to be working. _'No more baby penguin' _he sang in his head. The Warblers were working on seducing the New Directions girls, which was working, and pulling them up to dance with them, whilst Kurt and Blaine locked eyes and sang on stage. Kurt couldn't deny it though; Blaine was working wonders on him as well, it was just nice to know he was reciprocating. _'Get through the song Kurt!'_

__

_Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<em>

_What are you waitin'?_

Blaine finally snapped and stalked towards Kurt, who began a chase around the stage, caught only by the boys of New Directions who had lost their girlfriends to the Warbler boys. _'Come on Blaine, take the bait!' _Kurt was getting desperate. He was shocked at how much control he and his boyfriend had. _'That's it. End of this song, I'm getting what I want!'  
><em>

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Take a bite a of my heart tonight_

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his tie and dragged him towards the girl's locker room, eyes daring anyone to interrupt them. Santana smirked at the two as they went past.

'Aaaaaand we lost them.' Wes laughed.

'To be honest, I'm surprised they lasted this long... I though Blaine would snap much sooner.' Luke admitted.

'He did well. Kurt really knows how to pull out all the stops.' Mercedes giggled.

Blaine allowed himself to be dragged by his tie, brain beginning to short circuit. _'Screw dapperness!'_ he thought, as he brought his hand to Kurt's ass. He heard Kurt gasp as they pulled through the doors of the girl's locker room. Kurt slammed him into the nearest set of lockers, something that should have been a horrible experience for both of them, but was just _delectable. _Kurt paused, just staring at his boyfriend, before Blaine growled.

'What are you waiting for?'

Kurt smashed his lips against Blaine's, the desire finally breaking through his dam. They hadn't done this since Prom, 3 weeks earlier, and it was _far too long_! Blaine's hand immediately wrapped around Kurt's waist, hands on his ass, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, fingers curling into the stray curls the Blaine leaves just for him. Without hesitation, Kurt forced his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt closer to him. He loved when Kurt took charge, not just because he didn't have to worry about pushing him too far. He rolled against the lockers, pushing Kurt into them, just hard enough.

'Does your non Dalton outfit use a scarf?' he asked, pulling away. Kurt shook his head. 'Good.' He groaned before diving into Kurt's neck, immediately sucking and swirling his tongue over Kurt's sweet spot.

'_Blaine!'_ Kurt moaned, letting his boyfriend finish before pushing him away panting. 'You marked me, now we should go back in there. They'll already laugh at us. One second though.' Kurt dived to Blaine's neck, giving him a hickey as well. 'There, now we match.' He blushed.

'Come on you.' Blaine smiled, grabbing his hand.

They exited the girl's locker room to a round of applause, sporting matching hickeys and blushes.

'Ok, moving on, quickly!' Kurt glared at his team mates.

'So Blaine, how many numbers did you get from that song?' Puck asked, winking. Kurt answered. 'Too many.'

**Make out scene! Sorry, its rubbish, but it was my first attempt, and I like the idea of Kurt and Blaine getting so wound up they snapped. Also, I gave myself so many ear-gasms writing this, listening to 'Sexy' over and over again. The things I do for you! Darren Criss, stop using voices that make us melt!**

**Oh my gosh you guys! I have had such an amazing response to this story. I'm still quite fresh at this whole FF thing, but I'm getting over 30 emails a day! I promise to keep writing, but I only have a couple more songs that I'm **_**planning**_** to do (I'll be stalking Glee music for more, trust me) so I'm taking requests again. I'm covering the major ones, but if there are any more obscure ones (such as pink houses) or songs that the New Directions should perform to the Warblers that you would like to see let me know!**

**Thanks again guys, I feel so honoured!**

**494ELB**


	11. Talking

'So, Kurt, Blaine... Are you going to share the story? I mean, we've had Kurt's version squealed to us down the phone, but we haven't been able to grab him for long enough to get the full one.' Rachel inquired.

Kurt looked towards Blaine, smiling. He squeezed his hand whilst communicating with his eyes. Andrew leant towards Artie and Mercedes. 'That look we had from before Regionals until he transferred. They were made to sit next to each other every practice so they couldn't stare at each other.' He whispered. Mercedes smiled at the two boys, happy they had each other, finally.

Tearing his eyes away from Kurt's, Blaine smiled at the cluster of people in front of them. 'Sure, I guess. You've had Kurt's input from the beginning and there isn't much to put in on my part.' Rachel's face fell. 'Until we get to the week before Regionals.' The Warblers smirked at Kurt and Blaine, knowing what happened. Kurt looked at New Directions. 'Come on guys, let's go sit on the bleachers, it's a long (ish) story.' Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, leading the groups. He resisted sitting on Blaine's lap, choosing instead to snuggle into his side.

'So, as the girls figured out, Pavarotti passed away. But before that, we threw an impromptu performance, singing 'Misery'. I started eye flirting with Kurt again, but didn't realise it. I was also too wrapped up in performing to see the Kurt looked slightly upset.'

'I wasn't upset, I was annoyed.' Kurt looked up from where his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm round him.

'I know, but I still didn't notice. Anyway, after the song, I asked him what he thought of it. I was running on a high, off the adrenaline of performing, so I still didn't notice anything was wrong until Kurt said _"Been there, done that"_. Of course, being the friend he is, he still complimented me...' Blaine nudged his now boyfriend playfully, '... but he wasn't finished. Only this guy can make me blush one second, and drain my face of colour the next. Kurt being Kurt, there was always going to be an issue with solos for competitions; he's a _counter-tenor_ for pity's sake.' Blaine and the Warblers looked pointedly at New Directions.

'Anyway, Kurt was jealous that I was always the one chosen to be lead. Don't look at me like that, he admitted it! Initially, I thought he was being unreasonable, but they way he was honest threw my snide comments back in my face. He didn't try and hide it; he told me when I asked. Unfortunately, it was at the end of Friday when this happened, so I couldn't do anything because Kurt went home. I'm ashamed to say I didn't dwell on it over the weekend. I should have, but I didn't. Next thing I know, it's Monday and Kurt isn't in school. I didn't see him all day, and he didn't text me to let me know he wasn't coming in, which I found odd. No one had seen him either. We get to Warblers practice and he still doesn't turn up. That set my alarm bells ringing slightly, but I had a point to argue with the boys, so I just guessed he was ill and left his charger for his phone in school.'

_The doors flew open, and Kurt walked in to the room. Blaine was worried. Here was his friend that he hadn't seen all day, or hadn't heard from since Saturday, walking into the room dressed in black. He automatically thought the worst. 'But if his dad has died, why is he in school?' he thought. When he enquired what was wrong, he certainly wasn't expecting his answer._

'It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti's dead, I suspect a stroke_.' Blaine felt like he had been smacked in the stomach. No wonder Kurt had been absent from his life! Pavarotti was a part of Kurt, and Blaine had used him on more than one occasion as a metaphor for Kurt._

'_Now, I know today we're supposed to practice du-whopping behind Blaine as he sings every solo...' Ouch! Clearly Kurt was still sore about that, and that hurt Blaine a little, but he couldn't help but smile. Even in mourning, Kurt was still Kurt. Next thing Blaine knew, Kurt was handing Luke a tape, and preparing to sing._

_The song was so magical, and yet Blaine felt it was missing something. Clearly the Warblers felt that as well, as they all began backing Kurt at the same time, same tune, same speed. That was how well the Warblers knew each other. Nothing planned, just felt. All eyes were either on Kurt or the floor, their warbler's death affecting each member. He glanced at Kurt, and something shifted._

_Kurt was harmlessly walking around the room, towards the council so he could see everybody, and yet Blaine couldn't help but think that something was different. He looked away, and then looked again, shifting in his seat to look properly. 'Blaine, what's happening to you? Kurt's still the same, he's just in mourning... So why does he look so different!'_

'_He looks different because you're seeing him differently. He's proven that he can survive something like this on his own. He doesn't need you anymore! Think about it. He's never criticised one of your songs before, and here he is doing it twice in 4 days. He's strong, he always has been, he just needed time to rebuild himself. You know he likes you, but that doesn't stop him criticising you...'_

'_So what do I do? I can't lose him!'_

'_That's because you need him, more than he needs you know. You've been searching Blaine, you know you have... You've just only figured out that you stopped searching when you met him, because he's who you've been looking for.'_

_Blaine smiled. He felt the same way about Kurt. He always had. He know just needed to let Kurt know, and just telling him wasn't going to cut it, not after what he'd been through._

'So, one song and you just knew?' Rachel asked. Blaine nodded, and nuzzled into Kurt's hair.

'Good thing too, else I wouldn't have him with me right now. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd realised after he left...'

'We do...' The Warblers chorused. Blaine glared at them.

'But wait, you said you were supposed to get every solo... so where did Candles come from? Mercedes asked. The Warblers grinned at each other.

'So, I had my master plan figured out. Only one problem... how to get it in motion. I'd used the rehearsal for audition excuse up. It wasn't until we were sat in rehearsals, and _this lot_ were fighting about what songs I should sing at Regionals that it hit me. I put my foot down, and finally spoke up.'

_Blaine was panicking. He could see Kurt getting more wound up with the council, and it also kind of felt like they were relying on him to carry the whole competition. 'Not for much longer!' he thought._

'We are going to lose at Regionals.'_ He said, waiting for the outburst the eventually came._

'You said WHAT!' Rachel and Mercedes screamed. The rest of New Directions looked equally shocked. Blaine looked at them before continuing.

'I'm incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year, but from what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I just know I can't beat them on my own. So I propose that we take our 11 o'clock number, and turn it into a duet.' _He could feel the controversy simmering beneath the brains of the Warblers council, so he enforced it more. Finally, Wes gave in, calling a vote. Every member shot their hand up, and finally Kurt spoke, asking to audition. 'Now or never dude.'_

'No, no auditions. I want to sing the duet... with Kurt.'

'But of course, he tried to turn it down. So, I stepped up, and asked the Warblers approval.' Blaine grinned.

'Blaine, can I interject here? Wes asked, apprehensively. Blaine nodded, and Wes straightened up.

'Blaine was at the front of the group, with Kurt just behind him, so he couldn't see the reactions he was getting. I have never seen these boys vote so quickly. And yet _someone_ decided to stay oblivious.' Wes chuckled looking towards Kurt. 'You could tell by the looks in their faces that they realised that Blaine _finally_ was getting his act together. Who were we to stand and so no to that?'

'If I remember Mr Council Member, you had a smug smile on your face.' Blaine defended. 'And you!' he said looking at Thad. 'Congratulations Kurt? That was so _not_ about the solo...' Thad just grinned.

'Kurt, Blaine, the round of applause you got afterwards as well, wasn't for the solo. Sure, it must have been horrible for you Kurt, to just sit around and hope. But we had to watch Blaine be completely clueless about his obvious feelings, _whilst_ unintentionally lead you on. It was _TORTURE!_' Kurt and Blaine blushed as the New Directions laughed.

'Final stretch then, honey.' Kurt winked. The Warblers piped up; even they didn't know this bit. Blaine sighed, hugging Kurt closer.

_He had found Kurt in the same place they had gone for coffee that first time. 'Oh how ironic. So much happened in this room, and now I'm walking back into it!' Kurt's attention was clearly elsewhere, eyes focused on the task at hand. He spoke up to announce his arrival._

'What's that?' _he asked, kind of regretting it when he heard the reply. Great, morbid much... 'Come on, you have to tell him the song at least._

'Well finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice._'_

'Do tell.'

'Candles, by Hey Monday.'

'I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40.' '_Says the Gaga Monster'_

'Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional._' 'Ask why, ask why, please make my life a million times easier and ask why!' Kurt evidently hesitated before asking his next question._

'Why did you pick me to sing that song with?' _'Actually, changed my mind, abort, abort, ABORT YOU DAPPER HOBBIT!' 'NO, you go this far... Jump!' So he did._

'Kurt there is a moment... when you say to yourself... _Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever._' _Blaine paused, not wanting to push too far. He took his hand, hoping that Kurt not pulling away was a good sign. 'Good, go further...'_

'Watching you do Blackbird this week... that was a moment for me... about you...' _Blaine could see Kurt still didn't understand him. So he just let go and went for it, something he hadn't done in a long time._

'You move me Kurt...' _'There we go, you got it now. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were being oblivious on purpose...' _'And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.' '_Please don't reject me now!'_ _he thought as he slowly moved in. When he saw Kurt wasn't moving away, he finally met their lips meet._

'I was positive Wes and David were going to burst in and start happy dancing.' Blaine finished.

'They would have been shot if they did.' Kurt added, glaring at the grinning nut cases.

'Especially after what you said...' Blaine smirked.

The New Directions and Warblers looked at the wicked smile that now adorned Kurt's face. Without thinking, Blaine leant in and gave Kurt a kiss exactly the same as their first. Kurt was just as shocked, but reciprocated exactly the same way he did that first time, catching on quickly. The two groups just sat there in shock; the kiss so innocent, and yet meaning the world to the two boys at the same time. They sat and waited until they broke apart; blushing like it was the first time all over again. Blaine even went bashful, but Kurt could tell it was genuine.

'We should practice...' 'I thought we were.' And they lunged at each other again. This time, Santana spoke up.

'Ok, you've already had a make out session. Leave it for another time...'

Mercedes and Rachel were just sat there. 'You really said all that?' Rachel asked. Blaine nodded, smiling bashfully, looking at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

'Wait, why are you two embarrassed now?' Lauren asked, curious.

'We just re-enacted our first kiss for all of you, without thinking about it, that's why!' Kurt snapped, wanting to bask a little bit longer.

'That... that was your first kiss... that was what your first kiss was like?' Tina asked. The two boys nodded, purposefully not looking at each other.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!' came the response from the girls, even Santana!

'Nice job dude... And Hummel; never thought you had it in you to pull out a line like that!' Puck nodded his approval, whilst Finn just sat there, slightly shocked. Kurt and Blaine finally looked at each other, and smiled, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine this time, pulling him in.

'What can I say? We're not a stereotypical gay relationship.' He said, walking two fingers down Blaine's thigh to prove his point. Blaine visibly stiffened next to Kurt, but relaxed when Kurt grinned at him.

'Anyway guys. Blaine, I am so glad you chose Candles. It was such an amazing song. You even had Puckerman in tears.' Rachel hid behind Finn as Puck chased her around the bleachers for giving that away, the two glee clubs laughing at him.

'Yeah, it was a good choice, wasn't it?' Blaine smiled at Kurt, turning back before the two lost themselves. 'But thinking of crying, did I see you, Quinn, welling up back in the McKinley courtyard?'

The blonde girl nodded. 'You had to have a heart of stone not too. Didn't you see the entire yard?' Blaine shook his head. Kurt stepped in.

'You shut the school down for a while.' He whispered into his ear before speaking to the Warblers. 'Even at McKinley, the Warblers shut the school down, and for 5 seconds, they watch a relationship they loathe, something they should be able to live with but choose not to. There are quite a few girls who now glare at me because of my boyfriend; not because I'm gay, but because he's good looking. According to McKinley unwritten rules, not only should I forever be alone, I should _not_ have a boyfriend that looks like you do.' Blaine didn't know whether to be happy or sad, and the others looked in the same predicament, so he did the thing he knows best and hugged his boyfriend wishing life wasn't so punishing for him.


	12. Diva Off

'Hey you guys? I have an idea' Tina called. All eyes turned to her, cuddled up next to Mike. 'Well, we all know that Finchel is the New Directions power couple, _right_?' The members of New Directions nodded. 'Well, does that make Kurt and Blaine the Warblers power couple then?' She smiled as comprehension dawned on Kurt's face and he smirked.

'Well, I'm not really a Warbler anymore...' He ignored the voices of disapproval he was getting, '... but I was when we got together... so I think that works... What are you thinking Tina?' He winked, knowing exactly where she was going. Rachel still looked confused.

'Shall I just introduce it instead? Surprise?' Tina asked Kurt, who nodded.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, from Westerville, Ohio, The Dalton Academy Power Couple...' Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the stage, '... and from Lima Ohio, The McKinley Power Couple. Rachel, Finn, to the stage, please?' Rachel took Finn's hand and went with him to the stage. Tina turned back to the spectators. 'I welcome you all to the first, and probably only, Power Couple Diva Off!' Rachel gasped; how could she not have figured this out! 'First up, the McKinley team singing their duet from Regionals... Pretending! Then the Dalton team will sing their duet from Regionals, Candles! McKinley, if you will?'

It was a good idea. And gave the groups an idea of who would be power couple next year. But no one really knew who would win. And the McKinley kids didn't know who to root for...

_Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<br>__**But I hold on**_

_I stay strong__**  
><strong>__Wondering if we still belong_

Another original? Wes wasn't surprised. But he had faith in his couple; the chemistry was electric, whereas Finchel were just simmering. But it was a good song. The chemistry was there, but because they weren't together when they sang it the first time, it had nowhere to go, and that was showing in this performance. _'Kick butt Klaine!'_ he thought.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath it<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no one's letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cuz if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<em>

The McKinley kids weren't worried, but they weren't sure that Finchel would win this. It was an extraordinary performance, but Kurt and Blaine had more feelings, they were more established. Mercedes was secretly rooting for her boys, it would do Rachel good to lose to Kurt this time.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath it<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending  
>(<em>oh oh_) __**Pretending**_

Pretending

_Pretending_

They didn't kiss this time, there was no need. But they didn't even smile or embrace afterwards. Wes was right, there was nowhere for the song to go. Tina spoke up again.

'Thanks guys, if you just step away whilst we as a group confer.' Finchel shuffled off of stage quickly.

'So... Finchel... not as good as Nationals?' Puck asked. Everyone nodded, and Wes spoke up.

'No offence guys, I'm sure it was amazing in New York, but that wasn't the best performance I've seen them do... There was nothing there, because they're not denying themselves anymore. Am I right?'

The New Directions kids agreed. 'For gods sake, don't tell Rachel though. She'll throw a fit! And I think we all want Kurt and Blaine to win this, am I right? Just to get Rachel off of her high horse, yes?' Mercedes stated. 'Tina?'

Tina stepped forwards. 'Dalton? We're ready for you now.'

Kurt was side stage. This was just like Regionals, except there was something different. He wasn't nervous. Blaine, however, was.

'Blaine, I cannot believe you're nervous! It's just our friends, and they are not going to judge us.' Kurt looked towards his boyfriend, who was looking pale.

'That's just it. Finn and Rachel weren't as good, so why should we be?' Blaine's eyes were huge as he looked on to the stage. Kurt stepped behind him and wrapped him into a hug. Blaine let his head rest of Kurt's shoulder as he sighed.

'We will be because we are already better than they are. We've been strong since November? They only got back together last week, and they don't know where they are heading. I do.' Blaine turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend, not believing that he deserved this boy. Spinning in his arms, he placed his lips on his boyfriends, wrapping his arms round his neck. Kurt kissed back happily.

'Dalton? We're ready for you now?' Tina's voice tinkled their ear drums and they broke apart, smiling.

'Let's go kill this thing.' Kurt whispered in his ear, tightening his arms slightly.

Walking out hand in hand, they didn't even look towards the audience; completely lost in each other.

_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<em>

_**All the games you played, the promises you made  
>Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains<strong>_

_Oh, not again! Dude what happened to badass?'_ Puck felt himself welling up again. Even with a backing track rather than the Warblers, everyone felt themselves crying. The song was about a break-up, and yet everyone was crying because of how beautiful it was.

_Lost sight, couldn't see'  
><em>When it was you and me  
>Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight<br>I beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight<br>but I think I'll be alright

Blaine was happy. This song meant so much to him. They may have lost Regionals, but they had won each other. He meant what he had said before; each other was more important than a stupid trophy. He felt a tear roll down his face, a happy one. This, this was home.

One day  
>you will wake up<em><br>_with nothing but "you're sorrys "  
><em><strong>and someday<br>you will get back**_  
>everything you gave me!<p>

Kurt was trying not to lose himself. He had waited so long for this boy, and here they were, singing together. That particular verse meant a lot to the two of them, because Blaine would never stop trying to make up for Kurt waiting, and Kurt knew this. He smiled at his boyfriend. They had won this.

Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>_Blow the candles out, looks like a_ solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright!<p>

Kurt ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him. Blaine clung on as well. Nothing would tear them apart. The tears they had been holding back fell silently, whilst the two boys used each other for support. Kurt pulled back.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you too.' Blaine grasped Kurt's chin and gently pulled it towards him. Their lips met gently, as the tears still flowed.

Rachel watched from the wings, tears rolling down her own face. She began clapping, walking onto stage, and surprising the others watching. They had been expecting something angry, not this.

'_Wow, they really are friends.'_ Mercedes smiled, _'Only Kurt could get that reaction.'_

Kurt pulled away, resting his forehead on Blaine's. He breathed deeply, just living in the moment. He was happy.


	13. Gaga Land

**Thanks for the response everybody. This is a requested chapter...**

**Enjoy **

'Wow you guys. That was something special.' Santana smiled. Everyone looked at her. 'What? I have a heart, occasionally.'

'Aw, don't worry Santana. We all love you for being a bitch, because we know you were born this way.' All eyes of the New Directions turned towards Quinn, who wore a smirk on her face. Kurt grinned as well.

'Well, guys... We have our next performance. Everybody? T-shirts.' The New Directions scarpered, leaving Kurt with a confused bunch of boys. 'If you excuse me a minute gentlemen, I need to go get ready. But whilst you wait, why don't you choose a song to sing next.' He walked out of the room swinging his hips slightly, a hint of his strut he was about to show off.

'Don't look at me like that guys... I'm just as confused and bemused as you are.' All eyes had swung to Blaine. 'Do you _honestly_ think that Rachel would let him spill _any_ performance secrets to me _before_ Nationals?'

The boys grunted in agreement and sat down to wait, minds churning at the question of what was coming next.

'Kurt, hair styled or not styled?' Mercedes asked. Kurt pondered for a minute. _'They only saw me with my tiny quiff...'_

'Styled.' He replied. _'You're not the only one to wear gel Blaine.'_ He smirked. Mercedes passed him the gel and he quickly altered his hair, before slipping into his T-shirt. He looked at Rachel and Brittany who were looking at their t-shirts confused. Catching their eyes, he showed them his. Then he looked at Santana, who smiled at him.

'Ok everybody! Are we all ready to go teach the Warblers a little more about us?'

Smirking, he walked onto stage and struck a pose, his jacket covering his t-shirt. He caught Miss Pillsbury's eye and gestured her over.

'Can you make sure the Gaga costumes are ready in the wings? We're going to do both.' He whispered in her ear. Even the girls didn't know. She scurried off and he turned his attention to the boys watching him. Clearly his hair was catching a couple eyes. _'Exactly what I wanted.'_

'Are you ready boys?' he called. The councillors nodded.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

Kurt said, pointing straight at Blaine.

_Just put your paws up  
>'Cause you were born this way, baby<em>

There it was; the extra special t-shirt. Blaine just looked at it. _'Sometimes I wish I was as brave.'_ He thought as **LIKES BOYS **flashed at him. _'Although that face... hello! And he's looking right at me...'_ Kurt was, so Blaine just winked at him, smirking. _'I'll get you later' _Blaine sang in his head.

__

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe<br>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say<br>_

Kurt loved this bit of the song, with just the six of them. It was personal, and yet inviting. And Tina and Mercedes rocked it of course. _'Plus, I get in a little seductive hip action as well'_ he thought, winking at Blaine.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

'_Boy, can Kurt strut... Wait, why am I thinking this?' _Wes thought, and it appeared that the other members thought so as well. It was nice, seeing Kurt be himself; it suited him. _'Well, of course it does, dummy... He was born this way!'_ David thought. Blaine on the other hand, was torn between slightly drooling and feeling admiration for his boyfriend. Although drooling should have been winning, admiration was. There he was, doing what he loved best. _'After teasing you, of course'_ muttered his subconscious.

__

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby_  
><em>I was born this way, born this way<em>

_Don't be drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient<em>

_Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'Cause baby, you were born this way<em>

Some of the t-shirts were incredible. Blaine particularly liked Rachel's **NOSE **and Brittany's **I'M WITH STOOPID**. They were all incredibly clever. **TROUTY MOUTH **was one he'd have to ask Kurt about, however. And no matter how hard Finn tried, his t-shirt remained true.

_No matter gay, straight or bi  
>Lesbian, transgendered life<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to survive<em>

Blaine and the Warblers gasped. On each lyric, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany and Santana had each turned around, revealing an extra word on the back of their t-shirt. Apparently, even the other members of New Directions didn't know about it as they looked on in shock but kept singing.

__

_No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to be brave<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, yeah<em>

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<em>

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Right track, baby I was born this way<em>

Kurt began to move into the gym, off of the stage, mingling in with the Warblers. Determined, he grabbed Wes and David and pulled them to their feet. Laughing, the three boys began jumping and singing to their hearts content, as the rest of New Directions did the same with the rest of the boys.

_I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

'Ladies, if you would just move backstage once more, I have a surprise for you.' Kurt smiled, and the girls dashed off. He whispered in Artie's ear, and then followed quickly as the sounds of shrieks reached their ears.

'Kurt! We're not, are we?' Rachel dashed towards him, her eyes shining.

'I blasted Lady Gaga in my dorm room non-stop, especially this song. Let's go show them why.' He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the others.

'So, boys, you having fun?' Artie asked. The Warblers looked apprehensive of the remaining members of New Directions, eyes flitting from Blaine, who looked quite comfortable, to Finn and Puck. Sam noticed.

'We've given him the talk... We're not trying to intimidate you.' Finn's phone suddenly rang.

'Hello?'

'Speaker please.' The voice at the other end said. Finn obliged.

'They know I would kill them if they did. Puck, I'm watching you...' Kurt's voice rang out through the speaker. Blaine grinned as the others looked stunned. 'Anyway, we're nearly ready. No Brit, honey, it goes there!'

Laughter rang out as Kurt realised what he just said.

'Oh my god guys! I'M GAY! But hey, at least I've made out with her.' The boys immediately stopped laughing, but they could hear the girls at the other end before Kurt hung up.

'Are we all ready?' Kurt said, returning his attention to the ladies in the room.

'Let's go get them' Santana responded. Kurt texted Finn.

Finn felt his phone buzz again. Quickly reading it, he got the boys attention.

'New Directions, Warblers. Theatricality is a major theme of Vocal Adrenaline. Last year, we found out they were doing Gaga, so decided to get theatrical ourselves. Gentlemen, I present the McKinley 'Little Monsters.' He said, swinging his arms round to face the stage.

_Rah, rah, ra-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, roma-ah-ah_

_Gaga, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance._

Rah, rah, ra-ah-ah-ah

Roma, roma-ah-ah

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance.

The Warblers faces dropped. The outfits were incredible! Santana looked stunning, Rachel really suited that cut of dress and _KURT! _If they hadn't appreciated his sense of style and flair back at Dalton, they certainly would now. He looked fierce. Then they saw his shoes. Blaine literally was trying not to fall over and he was in loafers. Kurt was in _GIANT _heels. And looking like he wore them every day... What the?

I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want you're everything as long as it's free

I want your love,

Love, love, love

I want your love

I want your psycho, your vertigo stick

_Hey_

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick

I want your love

Love, love, love

I want your love

'_He should not be able to do that'_ Blaine thought. _'He should barely be able to walk in them, let alone dance! And jump!'_ Kurt was defying multiple laws in the Warblers books. But it also explained the obsession over Gaga that Kurt had in his dorm room. Wes shuddered. Gaga would never be the same.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_Cos' I'm a freak baby_

_I want it bad_

_Bad Romance_

I want your lovin

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

_Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh_

I want your lovin

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

_**Walk, walk, fashion baby,**_

_**Work it move that thing crazy**_

_**Walk, walk, fashion baby,**_

_**Work it move that thing crazy**_

_**Walk, walk, fashion baby,**_

_**Work it move that thing crazy**_

_**Walk, walk, passion baby,**_

_**Work it move**_

_**I'm a freak baby**_

The looks on the Warblers faces was priceless! It was a good thing that Kurt never lost focus in a performance because he would just start laughing. The second he started strutting down the catwalk, every single jaw just dropped. The New Directions boys were smirking at their counterparts who clearly didn't know Kurt as well as they thought they did. They did now!

_**I want your love**_

_**And I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**J'veux ton amour**_

_**Et je veux ton revenge**_

_**J'veux ton amour**_

_**I don't wanna be friends **_- _Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh___

_**I don't wanna be friends **_– _Caught in a bad romance_

_**I don't wanna be friends **_- _Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Want your bad romance**_

I want your lovin'

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I want your lovin'

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

The girls were having the time of their lives. This was so much fun, and the Warblers couldn't do anything but stare. Most eyes were on Kurt, but every so often they flitted around the stage. Rachel giggled in her head. The Warblers were like New Directions. Only _after_ they had lost him did they realise how special he was. The cogs began to whir... She needed to check out the show choir rule book.

_Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah, rah, ra-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma, roma-ah-ah_

_Gaga, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance._

The boys burst into applause as the Warblers just sat there, eyes bugging out of their heads. Kurt grinned at their expressions, then turned back to his girls, who were jabbering about their performance. Slowly, he lifted his foot up, the Warblers eyes following. He spoke up.

'Hey girls! I think the Warblers have gone gaga.' This drew giggles from the girls as they made their way towards the stunned group of boys.

Santana walked up to Wes, and Brittany to Thad. Together they linked pinkies and planted one on the two boys, who were still in shock.

'Yup, they're gaga alright.' Santana smirked. 'They still haven't noticed.'

Wes suddenly blinked and saw Santana stood over him. In her lace outfit. And nearly passed out. Getting a grip on himself, he merely shuffled backwards in his chair slightly and swallowed. Turning to Thad, he saw that his fellow council member was still in gaga land.

'Ok wow, that was amazing.' Wes looked at Kurt who was perched on Blaine's knee. 'May I ask?' He trailed off, gesturing towards his shoes. Kurt lent down and zipped them off, handing one to Wes. Looking at the shoe, he saw there were no cheats; Kurt was really wearing full high heels. He winked at Blaine, who was silently asking with his eyes.

'I asked for my first pair of sensible heels when I was 5... It just takes practice.' He smirked.


	14. The Warblers gap Attack

Blaine smirked back. 'Well, the Warblers used to _practice_ until someone showed up.' He glanced at the Warblers, nodding towards the stage. They got up and made their way in the direction. 'Which reminds me; I have my song chosen.' Winking, he followed his team mates.

'It's a good thing you joined in November Kurt, because it means we have numbers you don't know. Just remember, you're not the only one with the, incredibly tight, pants in this relationship. Or do I need to remind you of Teenage Dream? Anyway, I know just how to push your buttons, like you know mine.' He whispered to the Warblers, and they quickly filed into formation. 'So without further ado, I present the Dalton Academy Warblers. Enjoy the show ladies, Kurt.' Winking, he moved to the back of the group.

_**Dum, beb, Dum, beb, **_

_**Dum, beb, Dum, beb, **_

_**Dum, beb, Dum, beb, **_

_**Dum, beb, Dum, beb, **_

_**Dum**_

The group split apart, into another formation; Blaine moving with them.

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_Sugar, sugar _

_Mmm ... ooh_

__He finally stepped forwards, sliding forwards on each 'sugar'. Kurt's mouth dropped. The look on Blaine's face was so '_come hither_' Kurt nearly wanted to jump on stage!

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
>He's so nervous avoiding all her questions<br>His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
>Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?<br>_

Kurt was glad he hadn't seen this song before. At least _now_ he was _allowed_ to jump Blaine. If they had sung this instead of Teenage Dream, he didn't want to think how _hard_ the wait would have been. _'Thinking of hard...' _Kurt though, glancing down, unwilling to tear his eyes off Blaine.

__If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<p>

_Tell me so baby_

'_Told you I'd get you, Kurt Hummel, and we're not even at the good part...' _Blaine smirked. He watched Kurt's eyes glance down before flicking back up, a blush spreading up his neck. _'Welcome to my world honey.'_ Catching Kurt's eye, he winked. The girls looked pretty hot as well. _'Who would have thought acapella groups would be this... _delicious_' _Santana thought. She may love Britt, but she still needed a bit of loving from the opposite sex once in a while. 

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
>Come on, honey, let's spend the night together<br>Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
>Give me a dime so I can phone my mother<br>They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant<br>_

Rachel slipped back into the room, all eyes locked on the stage. She saw Wes's eyes follow her, and she just grinned at him, knowing the cogs in his head were whirring as well. This would be a brilliant idea...

__If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, sugar, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<p>

Finn didn't know whether to be worried or not. Blaine was a good guy, but he was singing a sex song to his brother. Then he remembered Kurt's diva tendencies. _'Yeah, he's not doing anything Kurt won't want to do... Plus, I don't think he'd ever intentionally hurt Kurt. Huh, intentionally, big word.' _Finn lost focus soon after that, not really wanting to watch the Warblers seduce the females, and more effeminate male, of New Directions.

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_

_His heart's beating like a drum  
>'Cause at last he's got his girl home<br>Relax, baby, now we are alone _

Rachel slid over to Mr Schue and whispered in his ear. This was going to be so epic! Wes had caught on, thank heavens. They could plot later._  
><em>

___**Dum, beb, Dum, beb, Dum, beb,**_

_**Dum, beb, Dum, beb, Dum, beb, **_

_**Dum, beb, Dum, beb, **_

_**Dum**_

__If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, honey, let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>Come on, sugar, let me no<p>

_Owh!_

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>Come on, honey, tell me so<p>

_Tell me so, baby_  
>if you really need me just reach out and touch me<br>Come on, honey, let me know  
><em>Oh, if you want my body<em>

'_Yes Blaine, yes I do... Where did that come from...?' _Kurt was alarmed at himself. That was the first time he'd thought something like that... But it was good. Then he noticed something else. Only Blaine was off the stage. And Wes and David were smirking. What was going on here?

_**Vum, vum, vum, vum,**_

_**Vum, vum, vum, vum,**_

Blaine looked just as shocked as he did, before quickly regaining composure and leering at Kurt, slipping into the song once more. _'This won't be good!'_ Kurt squeaked in his head. Rachel and Mercedes were looking at him, the song registering in their heads. The others just looked at him. He shook his head, looking towards Blaine who was stalking towards him. _'Well, why not make this more real?'_ he thought, slowly moving away. Blaine quickly took up the chase.

_Baby girl, where you at?  
>Got no strings, got men attached<br>Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
>Mmmm<br>You makin' dogs wanna beg  
>Breaking them off your fancy legs<br>But they make you feel right at home, now_

_Ooooh_  
><em>See all these illusions just take us too long<em>

_And I want it bad..._  
><em>Because you walk pretty,<br>because you talk pretty,  
>'Cause you make me sick<br>And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
>Asking for a raise<br>Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

Out of his pocket, he pulled the pink sunglasses. Kurt stopped to look before remembering he was supposed to be playing hard to get. _'But he looks so delectable in them and his blazer... He's gaining!'_

_So does she want me to buy her things?  
>On my house, on my job<br>On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
>My crew, my mind, my father's last name?<em>

_When I get you alone __**('lone) **__  
>When I get you you'll know baby <em>_**(know) **__  
>When I get you alone<em>_** ('lone) **__  
>When I get you alone now<em>

Blaine was having way too much fun! And he couldn't wait for the reaction to the next verse. Kurt was being so coy, when he knew that he enjoyed it just as much. This song was going back on his Top 10. _'Thanks guys...'_ he quickly though to his team mates. This would replace the much harsher memories.

_Come on  
>Oh yeah-yeah<em>

_Baby girl you da Ssh  
>that makes you my equivalent<br>Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,_

Blaine subtly licked his lips at Kurt, who shivered. _'That's right. My turn now.' _He thought. Kurt halted slightly, staring at Blaine's mouth. _'Don't mind if I do.'_

_All right  
>all my dawgs talkin' fast-<br>Ain't you got some photographs?  
>'Cause you shook that room like a star, now<br>yes you did, yes you did_

_All these intrusions just take us too long  
>and I want you so bad...<br>Because you walk city,  
>because you talk city,<br>'Cause you make me sick  
>And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'<em>

Kurt weaved in and out of New Directions, getting bolder and letting Blaine catch up before darting away again. At one point he attempted to hide behind Finn, hoping he'd scare Blaine away. However, Finn just moved. He darted towards the stage, and hopped up, the Warblers framing him as Blaine approached

_**(Ahhhh...oh)**_

_So I pray to something she ain't bluffin',  
>rubbin' up on me<br>well does she want me to make a vow?  
>Check it<br>Well does she want me to make it now?  
>On my house, on my job<br>On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
>My crew, my mind, my father's last name?<em>

Hopping off stage, Kurt began to sashay away from Blaine, casting a look over one shoulder. _'There are two playing this game, Mr Anderson. I know you want me too.'_ He thought.

_When I get you alone __**('lone) **__  
>When I get you you'll know baby <em>_**(know) **__  
>When I get you alone <em>_**('lone) **__  
>When I get you alone<em>

Kurt began heading towards a corner of the gym, knowing exactly where this was heading. So what if he wanted it! They were a mutual pair; Kurt just knew how to make Blaine go the tiniest bit crazy and so did Blaine. Blaine's weak spot was Kurt's hips, and Kurt's was Blaine's hair out of its gel shell. Kurt was just more secure about his. He was lucky he even knew about it. Blaine however, got a free pass to his whenever Kurt was in a mood, and boy was he in one.

_Ooooh_

_When I get you alooone_

_Ooooh_

Blaine finally caught up, and wrapped Kurt in his arms, kissing him hard. _'Least you can't get me fired.' _Kurt whispered when they pulled away. _'Least you won't reject me' _Blaine replied, kissing Kurt again. He nudged his tongue outwards, groaning when Kurt opened his mouth. Wanting to keep it _slightly _decent, he just pulled Kurt closer and let familiarity sink in, not trying anything new. They hadn't done this in so long.

Wes took the momentary distraction to sidle over to Rachel, who quickly caught on. They had a plan to make. She passed her phone over and put her own number in his.

'_I'll text you later.'_ She mouthed.

'_This will be epic_.' He replied just as Kurt and Blaine resurfaced. Kurt looked devious as he looked at Rachel then Blaine.


	15. Furt Hudmel

Grinning, Kurt walked over to Rachel, dragging Blaine with him. Blaine didn't like the look in his eyes. Depositing Blaine, he quickly ran over to Mr Schue; whispering the next choice of song into his ear before sauntering back over, grin still in place.

'Hey, Rach?' He innocently asked.

'Kurt?' She replied. Stalking closer, he eyed the two nervous singers, _'Revenge is sweet, Rachel Berry.'_

'I've chosen the next song for you. You might want to head to stage. Come on Blaine, I want a good seat.'

As Rachel moved towards the stage, slowly, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him right up close to it.

'You know what? The best seat is clearly onstage with her.' Kurt pretended to think deeply.

'No, I think we're fine right here.' Blaine replied. He didn't like this at all. Kurt ignored him and pushed him up onstage, much to Rachel's surprise.

Kurt grinned and nodded quickly before running offstage. Neither Blaine nor Rachel could do anything because the music kicked in.

The New Directions burst out laughing as Blaine and Rachel blushed and glared at Kurt at the same time.

'DO IT, DO IT!' Mercedes chanted. Tina and Santana joined in. Finn looked at Kurt who winked at him.

Blaine glared, and began to sing.

_**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>When I met you<br>I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around  
>Turned you into someone new<br>**_

The New Directions were just laughing at them, and the Warblers were joining in. It wasn't often you saw the lead vocalists wishing they weren't onstage.

_**Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me<br>Don't, don't you want me?**__  
><em>_**You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**_

Finn and Kurt were smiling at each other. _'No one messes with the Hudmels.'_ They thought, even if it was their significant others that they'd worked hard for. Grinning, Finn slipped his arm round Kurt's shoulder, squeezing slightly before letting go. Kurt nudged him with his shoulder. _'Who would've guessed?'_ he thought. This was much better than his original plans for Finn.

_****__It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

Rachel hated this, she really did. Blaine wasn't enjoying himself either. _'Never again. Alcohol. Never!'_ Blaine thought. _'Ugh, why me? Why?' _Rachel thought.

___Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<span>_

___I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>That much is true<br>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
>Either with or without you<br>_

Everyone was enjoying themselves. They weren't being cruel; they were just driving the reality check home. Rachel needed to come down for a while, and Blaine needed to be more aware of what was in front of him.

_**Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it <strong>__when I hear that you won't see me_

_****__It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

This entire thing was just awkward. The two couldn't look at each other. Rachel was ashamed that she tried to seduce Kurt's man, and Blaine was shocked that he even considered being straight with Kurt around, especially when he knew he liked him. And with _Rachel? _Kurt's_ best friend!_ That really was low. They did deserve this though.

___Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<span>_

_Don't you want me baby? _

'And that's what you get for messing with Furt Hudmel.' Kurt said. 'You get humiliated.' The New Directions were still laughing, whilst the Warblers simply looked amused, not fully understanding the situation. Jesse spoke up.

'Kurt whilst I find that show extremely amusing, what was it for? And who's Furt Hudmel?' Still grinning, Finn spoke up.

'At the Rachel Berry Train wreck Extravaganza, we played spin the bottle. These two...' he said, jabbing a thumb at the two still on stage, 'as you know, got it on. In front of Kurt and I...'

Kurt cut in. 'Literally, in front of me... I was sat between them in the circle. Hey, Rach... I thought you _wanted_ a new duet partner.' He said before bursting into a fit of giggles with Mercedes.

'Not. Funny. Kurt.' Blaine said through gritted teeth. The New Directions seemed to disagree, bursting into hysterics as well. 'Finn, continue for our guests.'

'So, Rachel decides she wants a new duet partner, and grabs him onto stage, and they sing this. In front of us. Knowing that we both had feelings for them.'

'And then Blaine decides he's straight... Wait, wasn't it bi, Blaine?

'I'll give you bi.' Blaine stormed to Kurt and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Kurt's mouth without warning. Kurt initially looked shocked, but soon melted into the kiss and groaned.

'Guys?' Wes asked.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, giving the finger to Wes as he did so. Blaine was close to tackling Kurt to the ground and ripping his clothes off, but neither cared that their friends were watching. Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine's hair, tugging it slightly before surprising everyone and pushing Blaine into a chair, straddling him.

'Guys?' Sam asked.

Blaine groaned as Kurt pushed him backwards. It wasn't very often that he took charge, but Blaine loved it when he did. Forgetting about the others, he moved his hands from Kurt's waist to his ass, squeezing slightly, and feeling Kurt moan in his mouth, appreciatively.

Santana and Puck smirked. Only one thing could stop them.

'GET IT HUMMEL' they yelled together. The others just stared at them, not quite believing they had just done that. They then pointed at the two boys, who had broken apart, and were now re-adjusting themselves. They others gaped.

'How did you...?' The question was unasked, but instead hung in the air.

'You are looking at the two people who got it on more times than you can imagine. We know how to break it up.' Santana smirked.

'Ok, so that mystery is solved.' David said, still smirking at Blaine slightly. 'But who is Furt Hudmel!' The New Directions giggled. Kurt smiled. _'They can be so slow sometimes.'_ 'Finn, I'll let you take this story. I presume you want accompaniment?' He asked, gesturing towards the stage. Finn nodded.

'First song, then story, then _other_ song.' He smirked as Kurt blushed. 'Do we _need_ to do _that_ song? It's embarrassing! And endearing.' He winked at David, before smiling at Finn. Finn just nodded eagerly, and he gave in. 'Fine!'

**Hello readers!**

**Had a couple of questions so I thought I'd reply. First off, I'm not spilling the plan, you'll have to wait for the sequel... (*gasp!*) **_**Sequel?**_** Yes there will be a sequel. But it may be a bit slower than this because I have a **_**busy**_** summer.**

**Second, if there is confusion with the shirts, the back of Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Brittany's shirts say the following: GAY, STRAIGHT, LESBIAN, and BI. Like the lyrics of the song. For the record, Santana isn't officially out in this story, neither is Brittany; there are just subtle hints within the Brittana moments. Only Kurt and Blaine know, as well as Brittany, so to the others they are stand-ins. But I do ship them. **

**There are 10 more **_**official**_** chapters of this story. And yes, a sequel, with more of a plot. (I'm a tease, I know)**

**The requests are closed, because I have mapped out the last 10 chapters. (Guess what the next one is? I'm so unsubtle!)**

**Glad you're all still reading this, and if you are actually reading **_**these**_** words right now, I commend you, because they are clearly nothing special, lol.**

**Well, have fun readers! And I hope my make-out scenes are improving **

**494ELB**

_**Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts**_

_**Peace, love, Glee!**_


	16. Furt Hudmel Explained

'Warblers, form an aisle!' Kurt called, as the New Directions moved to the back of the room. Confused the Warbler did so, and the music started.

_It's a beautiful night.  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

___**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>___

_Well, I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard we can go<br>No one will know  
><span>__**Oh, come on girl**__  
><span>_

This was the bit Kurt was worried about. Quinn and Sam obviously were no longer together, and Mercedes was due to come on with him _next_ to join them... The two singing were putting on a good show, but he still felt the need to intervene before things got awkward.

___Who cares if we're trashed  
>Got a pocket full of cash <span>__**we can blow  
>Shots of patron<br>And it's on, girl**_

Instead of tangoing down the aisle with Mercedes, Kurt grabbed Quinn, much to everyone's surprise, and took her down the aisle, leaving a confused Mercedes and Sam for each other. Kurt looked back at Mercedes and winked, whilst she just smiled and mouthed '_thank you!_'/

__

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em><em>

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
><span>**We're looking for something dumb to do**  
>Hey baby<br>**I think I wanna marry you**_  
><em>

The Warblers watched as the New Directions completely lost themselves in the song. There were clearly some good memories associated with it. But the reason for the song was still lost on them.

__Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you <p>

Mr Schue opened the gym doors at the back of the Warblers aisle with a grin on his face. 'You're on!' he whispered.

Burt Hummel suddenly appeared in the gym and began dancing down the aisle, just as he had done on his wedding day. Everyone in the gym was shocked, as no one was expecting the visit.

'_Does that mean Mom is here too?' _ The Hudmel boys wondered.

__**Just say I do**_  
>Tell me right now, baby<br>_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_  
><em>

Right on cue, Carole Hummel, not resplendent in her wedding gown, began dancing in as well, as the New Directions began to grin. Finn and Kurt looked at each other, and were glad their parents had shown up; it was the icing on the metaphorical wedding cake of this number.

__**Cos it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<br>**_  
><em>**Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<strong>

'As you guys may have guessed by now, although judging the looks on your faces, you haven't, we sang this at the opening of our parents wedding.' Kurt explained, after he and Finn had hugged their parents. Burt and Carole waved at the Warblers, familiar with most of them already. Blaine, Wes and David waved back.

'My story dude!' Finn interrupted, as Kurt and Rachel rolled their eyes.

'What he isn't telling you is that he planned the entire wedding by himself in a week... a _week_! So as a thank you, I commissioned a number at the reception for him.' Finn told the Warblers. 'Guys, are you ready?'

The New Directions nodded, moving to their starting positions, girls off stage.

Kurt smiled at Finn, as he wandered back towards Blaine.  
>'Kurt, don't wander off. We're doing the WHOLE song like we did last time, just minus Mom and Dad. Which means...' Finn trailed off pointedly, not wanting to give anything away.<p>

'No... no... no Finn!' Kurt shook his head.

'Oh, go on Kurt, it's the whole point of the song!' Rachel and Mercedes added.  
>Kurt sighed. Of course Finn would want to.<br>'Ok, fine yes. We'll do it properly. Now go!' Kurt ushered.  
>Finn smiled at his brother before moving into position again. Kurt took Blaine's hand, ignoring the look on his boyfriend's face.<p>

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<br>_

Finn alternated between Rachel and Kurt, not wanting Rachel to be left out, or wanting to make Kurt and Blaine uncomfortable. Kurt just stood there holding Blaine's hand, smiling every time Finn caught his eye.

___**Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>**__  
>So don't even bother asking<br>If you look okay  
>You know I say<br>_

Blaine looked at Kurt as Finn walked towards the two, arm outstretched. Kurt rolled his eyes, but took his brother's hand, allowing himself to be pulled onto stage. Blaine watched confused as the two began dancing traditionally, a huge smile on Kurt's face, a matching one on Finn's and a gentle one on the faces of New Directions.

___**When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>**__  
>The way you are<br>The way you are  
>Girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are_

Finn stepped forwards and hugged k again, who was just as shocked as last time, before he began to look towards Rachel, so Kurt quickly let go of him, and shoved him towards her. He then turned towards Blaine, smiling. Blaine couldn't help but melt at the look on his boyfriends face. Kurt presented his hand.

'May I have this dance?' he whispered, barely audible over the singing.

'Yes, yes you may.' Blaine breathed, thinking back to junior prom.

Kurt pulled him onto stage, and quickly placed his hand on Blaine's back, wanting to lead this time.

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>_

'Warblers, we present Furt Hudmel.' Rachel and Mercedes chorused as Kurt and Finn just stood side by side and grinned, nudging each other. Burt and Carole merely stood side of stage, looking at their two boys, tears shining in Carole's eyes. The New Directions wondered whether Kurt would tell the Warblers when this all happened. Quinn tried to prompt them.

'He's such a special member, is our Kurt. It was the least we could do especially with what was going on at the time. It was so sudden afterwards that he...' The New Directions all looked sad after she said this; the Warblers wondered why. Wes was the only one brave enough to ask.

'What did happen afterwards? The only thing we know of is the... well, the you know what...' All the girls of New Directions had tears in their eyes at this point. Kurt breathed in deeply, as his parents squeezed his shoulders.

'Did none of you notice I transferred on a Tuesday?'

The Warblers shook their heads; even Blaine hadn't noticed. Kurt sighed.

'My parent's wedding was on the 20th November. Karofsky returned to McKinley on the 23rd... The day I transferred.'

Tina felt the tears spill over, which prompted the three Cheerios as well. Rachel and Mercedes were near boiling point, and Finn was looking shaken up as well. The Warblers were just shocked.

'So... they did that song for you... and then you had to leave? Oh, Kurt!' Blaine hurried over to Kurt and scooped him up in his arms, Kurt clinging on to his blazer for support. The New Directions took this time to compose themselves.

'And Sectionals was the week after...' Wes concluded. 'Kurt, I'm so sorry; that cannot have been easy.' Wes's formal facade was beginning to crack as he was relaxing.

Kurt half laughed half sobbed. 'Actually, I need to thank you Wes... If you had given me that solo as Sectionals, it probably would have been much worse. The wounds were still sore. But at least you know who Furt Hudmel is, and that you _do not mess with him_.' Kurt's voice shocked the Warblers as he dropped it a few octaves for his threat, causing the New Directions to burst out laughing.

**We love you Furt Hudmel!**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I had a busy weekend; concert, then family over, whilst worrying about a singing exam. Buuuuuuut...**

**I'M GOING TO GLEE LIVE ON SUNDAY! My parents got me floor seats in row L... Jealous? You should be! I have been dying to go since February, and we only got the tickets on Sunday. I'M GOING TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE KURT AND BLAINE SKIT! (*dead on floor, resurrects because she wants to be alive on Sunday!*) We're going to the afternoon show, so I may be able to go to the stage door and try and meet the cast. (will be a puddle on the floor if I do)**

**Well guys, only a few chapters left. Anyone who can guess what the unofficial chapter will be will get the satisfaction of getting it right first. (That's all I can offer) But I'm not going to tell anyone if they got it right. ( *singing* how many times will it taaaaaake to get it right) ;)**

**For those who have asked, there will be a Britney song appearing as payback for DYTIS (rocking the dum beb's!), and the Warblers may get slushied... (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN) who knows. Tune in next time on 'Warbling in a New Direction'.**

**(*mutters*) I'm such a dork...**


	17. Mash Ups!

'Warblers, are you familiar with the word mash-up? Kurt asked. Wes and David just looked at him; he knew they weren't. Smirking slightly, he continued as New Directions looked intrigued.

'Well, every year before Sectionals, we split into boys vs girls and perform mash-ups. But every year we have had a catch, and the competition never ends smoothly. Last year, we had drug abuse, and this year our football coach nearly quit.' The New Directions smirked as he left out the other important factor of this year's competition, leaving the Warblers confused at the expressions. Puck caught Kurt's eye.

'This year, we also found out who our competitors for Sectionals were.' Comprehension dawned in the Warblers eyes. 'Let's just say, we were confident we had it in the bag...

'_**Drum roll Finn... because I have in my hand the competition for Sectionals next month**__' The New Directions looked expectantly at Mr Schue, praying for an easy competition. With a flourish, he opened the letter._

'_**First, the acapella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers.**__' The announcement was met with a couple of cheers before..._

'_**Ok, hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head.**__' Santana spurted. Kurt just looked at her disdainfully._

The Warblers just looked at Santana. (_**AN: Judging you!**_) She cringed.

'What! Are you telling me that Blaine is the _only_ gay guy in the school...? And you can't count Kurt!' She shot in as Wes opened his mouth. A couple of the guys in the back of the group looked guilty, 'I make my point.' She finished.

_Mr Schue saw the look and quickly moved on._

'_**And, the other team to beat, The Hipsters. A first year club from the Warren Township continuing education programme. Now they are a glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GEDs.**_'

_Rachel looked up from her notes, shocked at the Hipsters membership._

'Wait, you were taking notes?' Jesse asked. Rachel nodded.

'Yeah, I do for every competition. So I can do background checks. Except, this year...' She looked towards the boys, 'I didn't need to.'

_Kurt gathered the boys in the geography room, the girls having stolen the choir room. They all looked bored, and Kurt had already prepared his presentation. He was firmly taking the leading role in this week's assignment._

'_**Now, obviously for this medley to work I'm going to have to sing lead, and, of course, when you're singing Diana Ross...**_' _he smacked the board again, '__**Bob Mackey-esque marabou feather boas are a must.**_'

_Puck rolled his eyes, whilst the others just looked confused._

'_**Isn't this lesson about opposites?**_' _Artie asked tentatively, '__**I mean, you in a sequined gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect.**_' _He gained more confidence. Kurt just got annoyed._

'_**Ok, who said anything about a gown?**_' _He was getting fed up with all the unintentional homophobia he was getting from the boys._

'_**Dude, why don't you go and make yourself and go put some rat poison in the old folks jello, or visit the Garglers?'**_

'_**The Warblers.**_'_ Kurt corrected. Puck was the worst, especially just coming out of juvie; he thought he was Mr 'Big Dog on Campus'._

'_**Whatever.**_ _**See what they're up too. You can wear all the feather you want. You'll blend right in.**_'_ He said, throwing the ball to Finn. Kurt was beyond annoyed now. He was fed up. They clearly wouldn't let him run the show, so why be a part at all._

'_The ironic thing is that we're a group about accepting each other. What a fine example we have right here.' He thought._

'_**Fine.**_'_ He finished, picking up his charts and walking out of the room, missing the worried look on Mike's face, and the insulted one on Finn's._

'And we all know what happened after _that_ little incident.' Kurt smiled, nudging Blaine slightly. Blaine just looked at him and started humming the chorus of Teenage Dream.

'Such a bad spy. Like I said, endearing.' David was looking at the two, whilst rolling his eyes at Wes.

'So what happened Kurt? With the mash-up, I mean?' Wes brought the subject back to the assignment for that famous week.

Kurt looked at the boys, tilting his head to the stage. Finn and Sam nodded, whilst Puck still looked slightly guilty. Kurt caught his eye and then directed his attention to his and Blaine's joined hands.

'_You're so forgiven.'_ He conveyed before letting Finn scoop him up and drag him to the stage.

'Kurt! Are you denying yourself the chance to use a New Directions costume! WE WANT OUTFITS BOYS!' Rachel called, giggling to Tina and Quinn at the thought of the boys and their suits.

_Here We Go!_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(free your mind)_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Think it over)_

Kurt only had one catch with mash-ups... he needed to concentrate, meaning that he couldn't look at Blaine. Not that he would anyway, he was swapping partners with Sam again, so that he and Quinn wouldn't feel awkward. The New Directions mash up's required a lot of focus and attention, and watching Blaine would not be doing that. For once, he wanted to be himself in a number, not Blaine's boyfriend, although the alternative was incredibly appealing.

_**I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes**_

_**It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no**_

_I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes_

_That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope no no no_

Blaine was enjoying the song. Just watching Kurt be himself on stage, focusing on the number rather than him was a nice break, and an enjoyable show. Blaine loved Kurt for who he was, and being his boyfriend was an added bonus._  
><span>_

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaah_

_**Before you can read me**_

_**You gotta learn how to see me, I say**_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Think it over)_

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_

_(Think it over)_

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

The girls stepped up to stage, in front of the Warblers, as it was part of the boy's routine. The two groups always interacted, even if the numbers were separate, and it was a nice picture for the Warbler boys to see; the heart of New Directions, no cliques, no stereotypes, just a family.

_**I've known of your, your secluded nights**_

_**I've even seen her maybe once or twice**_

_**But is her sweet expression**_

_**Worth more than my love and affection?**_

Mercedes loved that Sam was comfortable enough with her to sing to her on stage. She also loved that Kurt kept on swapping partners with him, so that it wasn't awkward. She made a note to drag him aside and tell him she wanted a performance with him as well.

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaah_

_**Before you can read me**_

_**You gotta learn how to see me, I said**_

Blaine had to laugh; some of Kurt's moves were absolutely hilarious. They were just natural Kurt, no frills, no forced sexy faces, just natural Kurt, which was what Blaine loved.

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart _

_(Think it over)_

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

_(dont break my, break my heart)_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Free your mind stop!_

_Free your mind stop!_

_Oh free Your Mind_

The cogs were whirring in the council's heads. Maybe the Warblers choreography could expand a bit, these boys were clearly doing fine, and none of them could properly dance, except Mike and Kurt. Also, the song wasn't meant to be full powerhouse moves, they were simple yet effective. Yes choreography would have to be worked on.

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaaah – ba ba ba_

_Aaaaah_

_**Before you can read me**_

_**You gotta learn how to see me, I said**_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Before you break my heart)_

_(Free your Mind)_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_(Free your Mind)_

_Baby, think it over_

_Free Your Mind_

_and the rest will stop_

Quinn giggled. Kurt really was atrocious some times, but also made himself hysterical whilst doing it. She didn't know whether to laugh or blush.

As the girls and the Warblers applauded, Kurt grabbed the boys and pulled them into the locker rooms.

'So boys, how was your first mash up?' Lauren asked.

Wes and David just looked at each other, then at Thad who was thinking the same.

'Damn we missed out!' They all chorused. 'Attention those of you on Warblers council next year; YOU ARE DOING AT LEAST 1 MASH UP AND WE WANT TO SEE IT!'

The New Directions just laughed as the boys came back out in the leather outfits, Kurt in his scarf again.

'Hummel! You stole another move!' Wes yelled. Kurt looked scandalised as Blaine grinned.

'Let us demonstrate.' He said as the Warblers filed into position.

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Kurt blushed as he realised it was another Warblers move. The girls laughed at him.

'Move on, move on. We did that number 2 days after Teenage Dream! It was a good performance, it clearly locked itself in my brain.'

'It did that alright. I had to listen to that song at home non -stop until you transferred!' Finn complained. Kurt glared at him.

'So if that was this years, what was last year's like?' Cameron asked, catching the look and wanting a distraction.

Kurt just clicked, and the opening chords began.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud  
><em>

Immediately the boys felt something was off. It was going t be a lot harder doing this number now they weren't under the influence of Vitamin D. 'This will either kickass or suck' Puck thought.

__It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>_ I ain't gonna_ live forever  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<p>

_It's my life  
><em>

They needn't have worried. The reaction was still incredible, because they were running off the adrenaline of performing. They just had fun with it.

__These are my confessions  
><em><strong>And just when I thought I said all I can say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
><strong>_These are my confessions_  
><em>_**If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all (**_all_**)  
>Damn near cried when I got that phone call (<strong>_call_**)  
>I'm so thrown and I don't<strong>__**know what to do  
>But to give you part 2 of my<strong>_

'Note to self...' Blaine thought, 'convince Kurt to wear more leather and white t-shirts.' He wasn't drooling, but he was pretty damn close. This was sexy, masculine sexy. And it was a rare occurrence in his naturally feminine boyfriend; one of the many things he loved about him. The things he could do with that scarf...

__

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
><em>_**Don't bend don't break, baby don't back down**___

_**These are my confessions**__  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever - __**These are my confessions  
><strong>__I just want to live while I'm alive  
><em>It's my life

The girls all looked at each other, a twinkle in their eye. Kurt saw it and grinned on stage. 'I'm way ahead of you ladies.' He thought.

__

_**Just when I thought I said all I could say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<strong>__ - _These are my confessions_  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>_It's my life

'Wow, just wow guys.' Adam said. Kurt grinned again.

'Well, well, Kurty...' Wes grinned. 'It seems you stole one of your own moves.' He winked, before bobbing up onto his toes twice.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

He sang.

'Are you going to point out every crossover? Glee Club is a part of me! It's in my subconscious! Are you done?' Kurt glared, the New Directions also beginning to become slightly annoyed at the constant niggles. Blaine stepped up.

'Come on Wes, it was funny at first, but enough is enough. We don't want them to end the show doe we?'

'Oh we have one more, don't worry. Ladies, you're needed!' Kurt shot in, still glaring at were gasps as the girls ran to the locker room. 'Miss P, could you bring the bag to the boys locker room?'

Miss Pillsbury nodded, scurrying off. Kurt looked at his old friends.

'Excuse me gentlemen.' He bowed towards the Warblers before instructing Mr Schue to close the curtain around the stage.

'Kurt, no!' Finn cried as the boy in question opened the bag.

'They need to see how to let lose. This is the best way. Now get in on and stop complaining!' Kurt looked at his step-brother, staring him down.

'Fine, help me with this blessed thing.' Finn conceded.

'So boys, this number needs a slight introduction. But I'm not sure how to go about it. Let's just say, it's a different kind of mash-up, but I'll let you see why.' Mr Schue walked off stage, taking the curtains with him. Behind it stood...A lot of hair? The Warblers looked at each other confused. The only way they could see the boys and girls were the outfits. Which boy was which however? Not a chance.

_Yes, it's so crazy right now  
>Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie<br>It's ya girl Mercedes _

Blaine burst out laughing. K-k-Kurt was in a blonde wig! And actually looked half decent in it! The other boys just looked HILARIOUS! Finn's wig was too big, and Puck was just hysterical. Also, the only boy who could pull off the opening pose was obviously Kurt, the others just couldn't make it work.

You ready, hey  
><em><strong>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<br>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<br>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_**  
><strong>  
>I look and stare so deep in your eyes<br>I touch on you more and more every time  
>When you leave I'm begging you not to go<br>Call your name two or three times in a row

What were they doing? Flailing about, making their hair fly about. What was the point? Sure, if they were against each other it would have been intimidating. This must be a creative device.

'Oh my god!' Blaine laughed. The other Warblers turned to him. 'They tried hair-ography! That's so funny!' He barely finished before collapsing in peals of laughter.

_I'm hairy high and low  
>don't ask me why I don't know<br>OOOh_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)<br>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<strong>_

Clearly Kurt's plan was working. The smiles on the Warblers faces were growing. The New Directions weren't afraid to make fools of themselves, and that's what the Warblers needed. Seeing Blaine nearly wetting himself made him flip his hair over his shoulder and smile flirtily, which for some reason shut his boyfriend up.

_Give me a head with hair  
>Long beautiful hair<br>shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

_**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<br>Looking so crazy in love's  
>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)<strong>_

By this point, all the Warblers were in hysterics. And the New Directions didn't mind. It was a bonding time (AN: so want that!) and they knew that it wasn't directed at them, but with them

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)<br>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<strong>_  
><em><br>Down to here.  
>Down to there.<br>Down to where it stops by itself._

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)<br>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)<strong>_

Got me crazy right now

The New Directions immediately burst out laughing, and the Warblers joined in. Blaine crawled his way to Kurt because he had fallen to the floor laughing.

'Wh-wh—whos idea was, ahaha, hair-ography?' he barely squeezed out past his laughing. Together, all of New Directions pointed at Mr Schue, who was laughing as well, Miss Pillsbury smiling slightly alongside him.

Slowly the two groups regained their composure. Blaine wrapped Kurt's blonde hair around his finger; lightly pulling on it. Kurt turned to him.

'It shouldn't but it suits you.' Blaine smiled as Kurt grinned back, his heart light.

_**I am sooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sorry! You have no idea how long this chapter has taken to write. I've written about 4 different versions of it. And I have an announcement. This story may go on longer than I planned because there are some songs from S1 that are just begging me to be written. However, it may take a while; I have a very busy summer.**_

_**You want a tease? Ok! Who is up for some True Colours? Or MLWSWY? Or Keep Holding On? In one chapter? With some input from the Warblers?**_

'_**GASP! A New Directions and Warblers duet! You can't be serious!' I hear you say. Oh, but I am. And you can blame the amazingness of the first 13 episodes of Glee for it. Not that your complaining, of course not!**_

_**So... who loved the finale of Glee Live?**_

_**ME! I DID! OVER HERE! YEAH ME! (dead gooey puddle on floor after Blaine/Darren practically attacked Kurt/Chris, and who doesn't adore some Brittana)**_

_**Well my lovelies, I am off. I have more story to write for all of you. And for those interested, I'm not sure when Told You So! will restart. Maybe I'll make you suffer between WIAND and (the title gives it away) aka the sequel.**_

_**Bye bye! (walks off humming Get Back To Hogwarts)**_


	18. We Love You Kurt!

'Hey, Tina?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah, Kurt.' Tina looked fondly at the brunette. This had been such a good idea of his, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

'How would you like to take the next song? Maybe the Warblers could join in? It needs a lot of vocals after all, and it suits their style.' Tina nodded, and Kurt looked towards the council.

'What do you say boys, a little Warblers-New Directions duet?' All the Warblers looked eager, so Wes nodded.

'Ok, sure. What song?'

Kurt looked at the New Directions, mainly the girls who immediately began the intro.

_**Ha,ha,ha,ha**_

_**Ha,ha,ha,ha**_

_You with the sad eyes  
>Don't be discouraged<br>Oh, I realize  
>It's hard to take courage<em>

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and grinned. Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. The Warblers quickly picked up the melody of the backing and joined in, fond looks on their faces.

_In a world full of people  
>You can lose sight of it all<br>And darkness still inside you  
>Make you feel so small<em>

Tina walked over to Kurt and squeezed his other hand. Blaine may have been the only person who truly understood how Kurt had felt, but that didn't stop everyone trying to support him. Kurt squeezed back, acknowledging that she meant what she was singing for him.

_But I see your true colours  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colours,<br>True colours, are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow.<em>

_**(Ah ah ah...)**___

_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy,<br>Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
><em>_**You call me up  
><strong>__Because you know __**I'll be there**__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/glee_cast/true_ ]__  
><em>_**I see your true colours shining through**__ (Yeah! )  
><em>_**I see your true colours  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid**__ (Afraid) __**to let them show  
>Your true colours<br>True colours, true colours  
><strong>__True colours, are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<br>_

Mr Schue couldn't help the tears in his eyes. The song had been beautiful beforehand, but the two glee clubs singing together made it magical. Tina hugged Kurt tight, and whilst he was distracted, the New Directions caught each other's eyes and nodded.

'Kurt?' Rachel asked. The boy turned round and looked at her. 'Remember last year, when it got out that Quinn was pregnant and we sang for her?' Rachel broached the subject tentatively; Quinn was still sore about the ordeal. 'Well, we always seemed to repeat it whenever something went wrong for someone in Glee.'

Mercedes picked up. 'But we never did the same for you. Do you think we could reprise it?' Kurt welled up slightly, and nodded. He quickly hugged Blaine tight, wanting the feeling of being in his boyfriends arms onstage. Blaine felt Kurt's tears on his neck and just held him. Clearly this was moving.

_You're not alone, together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>__When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<br>No, I won't give in  
><span>__  
><em>_**Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>___

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>**__  
><em>_**Hear me when I say when I say, I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

_La, da, da, da_

_La, da, da, da_

_La, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da__****_

_**Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<strong>_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<strong>_

_**Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<strong>_

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
><strong>__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Jumping off the makeshift stage in the gym, Kurt ran out of the room, tears flowing down his face. Blaine quickly followed, with Quinn hot on their tail. Dancing with him, she had seen the conflict and resurfacing pain in his eyes, and felt the way he gripped her hand. Last year, she had been the one in trouble, and he did a lot for her. Now she needed to return the favour.

'Blaine, wait!' She called. The boy slowed down slightly, to allow her to catch up, stopping at the corner. She could see the pain in his eyes as well. Clearly seeing Kurt and his demons brought back Blaine's as well.

'Ok, first, give me a hug. He's not here, let it out a bit.' She smiled, opening her arms. Blaine readily fell into them. He refused to cry; it wasn't his place to.

'It's just...I can't take it away, you know? We both want each other to feel safe and unharmed, but when one of us loses it, we both do.' Blaine held on tight, Quinn just let him talk. 'Whenever he has a bad day, so do I, and I feel horrible because of it because I can't take that pain away...'He began to babble.

'Ok, sssh. You and I both know that he feels the same about you. He nearly gave up his junior prom for you, and you rescued him when it all went wrong. You will never be able to protect each other completely until those wounds heal, but you can take the sting out. Knowing you has healed Kurt so much, and we can see that he has done the same for you. You've both come so far; time may be the only antidote, but what you guys have? That's the pain-killer, the thing that makes it go away for as long as you want it too.'

Blaine pulled away slightly. Here was a girl who shouldn't care, and yet did. Because she had been there. He could see the tears in her own eyes. He reached out and took her hand.

'Just because the right _guy_ isn't here right now, doesn't mean your antidote isn't there Quinn. It may not be obvious, but you already know what it is.' He squeezed her hand, and cast his eyes quickly back to the gym doors. She smiled and nodded, squeezing back.

'Go back to the others, I'll find Kurt. To see you upset will hurt him more at the moment.' Blaine looked at her sceptically for a moment, then realised what she said was true. He nodded, and let go of her hand, walking back to the gym. He looked back.

'You know where he is?'

Quinn nodded. 'Somewhere only we go.'

Blaine walked away slightly confused.

'Kurt?' Quinn called out, walking into the room. There was no reply. 'Kurtsie?' she tried again. Walking through the shelves, she headed towards the back row of books. Kurt was curled up on a bean bag, an old Thunderclap lying next to him. She walked up slowly so as not to startle him, even though he was aware of her presence. As she got closer, he silently sat up and made room for her on the bean bag. Sitting down, she cuddled up, nuzzling her head into his neck, wrapping her arms round his waist. He wrapped one round her in return, one hand automatically resting on her stomach out of habit. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back, before they both looked at the yearbook together.

'It's still so surreal, even after a year of knowing.' Kurt stated. Quinn nodded, knowingly. 'How is he?'

She sighed. 'He's suffering because you're suffering, just like you do when he's in pain. And don't blame yourself; blame those who put you through this. Never forgive and never forget Kurt, because you'll get them back one day. You'll see them in the street, or at a job interview, or something, and they'll wish they never touched you. We may be losers at the moment, but they're _Lima_ Losers Kurt, and they always will be.' Kurt squeezed her to his side, willing her words to be true. She raised a hand and stroked through his hair once, soothing him, before nuzzling in again, and looking back at the yearbook.

'Are you ready to go back?' She asked, looking up at him again after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He breathed deeply and nodded once, getting up and holding out a hand to pull her up.

'We should do this more often.' He commented. Quinn squeezed his hand in agreement. Together they walked out of the library, the open Thunderclap resting on the table. **1985-1986 Cheerios Squad. Co-Captains: Judy ****Da Vere**_Fabray_ **and Elizabeth ****Charles **_Hummel_**.**

As Quinn and Kurt walked back into the gym hand in hand, everyone turned to look at them. Blaine was stood just noticeably distanced from the group, and looked at Kurt. The boy just smiled and walked over to him, kissing him softly and wrapping him in his arms. Blaine hugged back eagerly and visibly relaxed now he was back where he wanted to be. The others just watched, giving the boys some privacy. They had been through so much, alone and together. They kissed once again after pulling back, and turned to face the others, staying as close as possible.

'So guys, I think we've all agreed, yes?' Rachel asked. The others all nodded, whilst Blaine grinned and Kurt looked confused.

'Agreed on what?' He asked.

'That you deserve another song.' Trent answered. Rachel and Mercedes winked.

_**La, la, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la ,la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la**_

'You guys!' Kurt smiled. They all grinned back, and carried on singing.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<em>

Whilst running round, Rachel and Mercedes grabbed Kurt from Blaine and pulled him into their group to complete the routine. Kurt went willingly; Blaine and the Warblers just laughed along with the group.

_Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<em>

At this point, New Directions weren't performing _for_ the Warblers; they were performing _with_ them _for_ Kurt. Both groups knew what it was like without him, and, for Blaine at least, it did suck. Well, just wasn't the same. Kurt grabbed Tina and Brittany and pulled them off to the side. If they were going to do this song, they were doing the _entire_ thing.

___**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<strong>_

Blaine and the others laughed as the three started doing Single Ladies again, but what made them howl was Mike, Puck and Finn joining in as well!

_**You got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

The Unholy Trinity formed once more, with none of them in Cheerios uniforms and Quinn without a baby. They caught the boys slightly off guard, before winking and turning back into the others.

__

_I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

For some reason, everyone in New Directions suddenly got a massive grin on their face.

__

_**'Cause we belong together now, (yeah yeah)**_

Oh, that's why. It wasn't the actual thrusting that made Blaine lose focus for a minute, it was the look on Kurt's face when he did it. Or maybe it was both. Either way, Kurt was looking right at him, which caused all coherent thoughts to vanish from his brain, to be replaced with un-dapper ones all along the lines of 'guh...'

_**Forever united here somehow, (yeah)**_

Running out into the Warblers, all the girls grabbed a guy or two and brought them into the group. Kurt smiled as Blaine was dragged towards him, but before they could reach each other, Puck and Finn grabbed him and hoisted him onto their shoulders. The Warblers were singing along, everyone looking up at Kurt who was laughing, and secretly praying that he wasn't dropped because he doubted Blaine would be able to catch him. Kurt loved him dearly, but he was a hobbit.

_**You got a piece of me**_

Blaine gazed adoringly at his boyfriend up on high, and sang with all his heart. He and Kurt locked eyes and for them that line was completely true, as was the rest of the verse. They never broke contact afterwards.

_**And honestly  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>_

As the song ended, Puck and Finn slowly lowered Kurt to the ground, and everyone engulfed him. Blaine had his arms round his boyfriend as tight as possible as he quietly sang the last three lines in Kurt's ear again, for only Kurt to hear. Kurt pulled back as much as he could and kissed Blaine passionately, reciprocating Blaine's words.

'I love you.' He whispered as they broke away, foreheads pressed together.

'I love you too.' Blaine replied, slightly louder.

'Yeah, yeah, you love him, he loves you, we get that. The more important thing is _we_ love you, and I'm going to leave you guys alone now.' Puck trailed off as the embracing boys stared/bitch glared at him.

Blaine laughed at Puck's retreating figure. Then a thought occurred to him. 'When did you do country, and why did I miss it!'

Kurt laughed. 'It was last year. I would offer to show you it, but our lead singer wasn't Rachel, and is currently...'

'HOWDY YA'LL!'__


	19. April Rhodes

Emma froze. Will froze. Pretty much everyone in the room froze. Except the person speaking.

'Well, ya'll gonna give me a greeting or what?' April Rhodes asked. Will woke up and started moving again.

'April, what are you doing here?' As far as anyone knew, she was still working off Broadway. Will cast an eye at Emma, who was slowly regaining her composure. Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't looking as calm and collected. The Warblers just looked confused, and slightly scared at the look on Rachel's face.

'Well, since you left, I couldn't find a replacement as good as you, so I shut up shop, took the profits, and came back here. Was just drivin' by when I saw the fancy schmancy bus, and remembered on mah last visit, Confidence over there was being accused of cheatin' with Blondie 3, and that the boyfriend was at a schmancy boarding school. The ole noodle can put two and two together y'know. Just thought I'd pop in and say hi.' She winked. The Warblers started mumbling after she mentioned Kurt's alleged cheating.

'Well that's great and all, but...'

'And then I hear y'all talking about Last Name, so I think these boys deserve a bit of a show, don't you?'

All eyes fell on Kurt, the Warblers looking slightly hostile. Clearly, Blaine had never told them. Kurt had had enough of the looks and lectures from New Directions when this whole thing broke out, he didn't need it from anyone else.

'Ok, first of all, stop looking at me like that. Look at my hand...' It was linked with Blaine's, who squeezed slightly. 'Now, look at Sam's.' The blonde boy slightly recoiled as the eyes of the acapella group locked in on his and Mercedes joined hands. 'Do you _really_ think I would cheat on Blaine? Really? After I waited _that long_. Sorry honey.' Kurt looked apologetically at Blaine, who still felt horrible about making Kurt wait.

'Woah, didn't mean to cause a domestic. Although, Confidence, I must say...' April eyed up Blaine eagerly. 'He looks a good catch. You sure have stepped up from when I gave you those maga...'

'OK, are we doing this number or what!' Kurt cut across. Everyone slightly grinned at his discomfort. Clearly there must be a story there. Kurt just looked at them to get them to move. They didn't.

'Fine, I'll go get changed by myself.' He said, storming out to the changing rooms. Sensing that they might be pushing their luck, the New Directions followed.

Still smarting slightly, Kurt left the locker room by himself, hat and all. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the Warblers, all of whom froze as they took in his appearance. Trent opened his mouth.

'Mention Brokeback Mountain and I will get Mercedes _and_ Santana to cut you.' The boys smirked as Trent quickly closed his mouth again.

'Who are we cutting?' Santana asked as she walked up behind him, the rest of the girls trailing.

'No one Santana. Although...' Kurt grinned evilly, before walking over to Miss Pillsbury. 'Could you and Mr Schue go to the chemistry lab and get 15 pairs of coveralls and goggles?'

'Kurt...' Mr Schue quickly caught on, 'Are you sure?'

'That's why I'm asking for protection for them. Just a little payback for doubting me. And they need a wake up call.'

Mr Schue sighed, but nodded. 'I'll get the other stuff as well. Maybe something to cover their hair?' Kurt nodded back, and turned towards the stage, placing his hat on his head. Everyone else was already in place.

_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
>Last night I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy_

Blaine couldn't help it. Kurt looked _incredible_ in that outfit. The pants were just the right tightness , and he had already seen him in cowboy boots before, but watching him in this... It was seduction, country style. Without the cheesiness of Brokeback Mountain.

_Last night I met a guy on the dance floor  
>And I let him call me baby<em>

And I don't even know his last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<br>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"  
>And then it turned in,<br>"Oh no, what have I done?"  
>And I don't even know his last name<p>

'Why do I know her?' Wes thought. 'Her voice sounds familiar, and yet she's too old to have been in New Directions recently.' He couldn't deny she was good though, if only he could remember why he recognised her.

We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning

Kurt smirked as he looked out into the audience and saw Blaine trying his hardest not to drool. To _ease_ the process, he sent him a smouldering look and locked eyes with him, never breaking contact for the rest of the song. So what if he added in a few unnecessary hip shakes.

_His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot_

_Well it should have been a warning  
>I had no clue what I was getting into<br>So I blame it on the Cuervo_

And I don't even know my last name  
>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<p>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>And I don't even know my last name<em>

_Oh, yeah_

Kurt walked back over to Blaine as the others headed back to change. 'That's where the country came from.' He breathed, before sauntering off to change as well. All of a sudden, Blaine remembered how to breathe.

The Warblers were too busy occupying themselves waiting for their hosts to arrive, they didn't see Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue return. It wasn't until Rachel came out of her sulk that April was there so she couldn't be in the number, that anyone noticed what they were holding.

'Um, Mr Schue?' She asked.

'You'll have to ask Kurt, Rachel.' He said, shaking his head. Luckily, Kurt returned at that point.

'Thanks Mr Schue, just put the tray on the bleachers for now.' He said, waving his hand in the general direction.

He turned back to the others, a glint in his eye.

'So boys, thanks to April spreading more rumours, you doubted me. And I don't like it. You _know_ how much I love Blaine, and yet you still judged me. So as... Payback is the wrong word... An apology, you're going to put these boiler suits on, and the goggles and shower caps... Shower caps? I'm not even going to ask where you found those... And stand in a line over here.' He caught Blaine's arm.

'You don't have to do this. I know you know what I'm planning.' He whispered.

'I want to, for you.' Blaine whispered back, kissing his nose gently. Kurt nuzzled back quickly, before letting Blaine go and get sorted.

'Kurt, are you sure about this?' Mercedes asked. Kurt just nodded.

'Um, Kurt? Why are we dressed like this?' Thad asked.

'Like I said, it's your apology. Guys, pick a cup and a boy.' New Directions looked nervous. 'Fine, I'll tell them if it'll calm you down. Boys, you're getting slushied. It's a sort of... ritual at McKinley for the 'populars' to slushy us Glee kids. Except some of us get targeted.' He murmured. The Warblers started fidgeting.

'I'll let you opt out if you want to. I'm not that cruel. Just stand over to the side.'

No one moved, which surprised Kurt.

'Warbler code, Kurt. This happened to you, so we'll take it.' David explained. 'New Directions, do your worst.' He grinned.

'Ok guys.' Kurt said. 'One, two, three!'

The slushies were released in an onslaught, and soon, all of the Warblers were dripping. Slightly unorthodox, Kurt walked over to Blaine and licked a stripe off his face when no one was looking.

'Strawberry and Blaine, my new favourite flavour.' He winked, before kissing him quickly.

'I'm so proud of you. I don't know how you do this every day, and without all this protection.' Blaine said after they pulled away.

'It's not easy; it's like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg. Now go wash off, before you get all sticky, and take the Pips with you.' He pushed Blaine away slightly, smacking his ass as he went.

After pointing the Warblers in the direction of the changing rooms, the New Directions sat on the chairs the Warblers had vacated, chatting. No one noticed their new guest approach. Kurt was still standing, his eyes on the locker room door, but his mind elsewhere. All their backs were to the door. Silently, they advanced. It wasn't until the Warblers walked out that the intruder was caught. But it was too late.

'Kurt look out!' Blaine yelled. Kurt turned, just in time to get a slushy to the face.

'Having fun, fairy?' Azimio spat in his face, before high-tailing it out of the gym.

Blaine rushed to his side, pulling out his pocket handkerchief and stood in front of his dripping boyfriend. Slowly, he wiped Kurt's face free of the slush before the stickiness could kick in. He could see the dye already making his boyfriend's eyes go red, saw the tears that refused to be shed. One rolled down, however, after seeing Blaine look so lovingly at him. Blaine reached up and stroked his cheek, wiping the tear away, before leaning in and sweetly kissing Kurt, trying to ease some of the pain.

Finn, Puck and the other New Directions boys along with a couple of the Warblers walked back into the gym.

'We couldn't catch him. Stevens had a car waiting and he jumped straight in.' Finn muttered to the New Directions girls and remaining Warblers. They all left Kurt and Blaine alone, watching as Blaine tried to soothe Kurt's pain. Rachel walked over to Mr Schue.

'Maybe we should wrap things up soon. This has kind of put a damper on things now.'

Mr Schue nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, doing that was the hardest thing ever. I never wanted to slushie Kurt, but it popped into my head and <strong>_**would not leave**_**. I feel horrible, but take the cutesy Kurt and Blaine moment as a peace offering.**

**That means 'Don't hate me!'**

**GLEE IN 8 DAYS! Well, 10 for me because I live in the UK, but still! EEEEEEEE!**

**Also, I want to ask something. Us Klainers, we all have a special bond with our boys. Well when someone uses the 'F' word, not the usual one, the more specific one, does it strike your heart like it does mine now?**

**I even judge films by whether or not they use it! And when one of my friends uses it, I nearly have to leave the room. Is it the same for everyone, or is it just me?**

**If you want to answer my question, just review, or message me. I'm also on Tumblr with this user name, but I don't know if I have a message box. (I'm still learning)**

**Anyway, food for thought.**


	20. At The End Of The Day

'Hey guys, need to wrap it up soon.' Mr Schue prompted.

Kurt sniffed, heaving himself back together.

'Ok everybody, I have one more song request. I'll introduce it, but I will just say; only 6 of you are involved.' Kurt looked pointedly at New Directions, who quickly caught on. He mouthed '_The Warblers don't know!'_ before continuing. He turned to the Warblers.

'Gentlemen, the New Directions are not an established group. Like I mentioned, we have to place at Regionals to be able to continue the following year. 2 years ago, they didn't even exist. Late September last year, the old show choir director got fired, and Mr Schue took over. Only 6 people signed up. Unlike the Warblers, the New Directions are not rock stars. We are the bottom of the heap, the underdogs, and even people like Santana and Finn get slushied. We have it the worst when it comes to taunting, and the teacher's, minus Mr Schue, don't care. They let it happen.' He took Blaine's hand, squeezing it slightly. 'I got picked on because I was in Glee. Then I came out. The best decision I've ever made, but at the worst time. Everyone guessed, of course, but my admitting it gave bullies power, and something to hold over my head.'

He squeezed again. Only Blaine, Finn and Mr Schue knew this next bit. 'I went to Dalton because Karofsky threatened to kill me.' Gasps flew around the room. Even Santana looked shocked. 'Santana, should I?' he asked. She nodded. 'He threatened to kill me because he kissed me.'

'Wait, Karofsky's gay?'Puck asked.

All eyes turned to Santana.

'Yes.' She admitted. 'And I knew. I know what you're thinking. I went out with him because he's...' She looked at Brittany, who took her hand. 'I went out with him because he's my beard. And I'm his.'

There was a stunned silence. Kurt and Blaine smiled at her. She had finally done it. Brittany just hugged her. 'I'm so proud of you.' She whispered.

'Anyway, continue Kurt.' Santana smiled. He grinned slightly before speaking again.

'Like I said, there were 6 New Directions. And Mr Schue nearly quit to become an accountant. But obviously, he needed to say. So the 'Super 6' as they are called tried to carry on, and sang Journey's Don't Stop Believing. Mr Schue heard them singing, and decided to stay. Those 6 are all still with us today.' Kurt turned to face New Directions over his shoulder and smiled, winking at them. He still hadn't told the Warblers. 'Super 6, if you would like to begin? You don't have to move to the stage. Join in one at a time please.'

_Da, Da, Da, Da, _

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

Mercedes kicked off. Blaine smiled at her. Of course she would be a member, she was a loud girl, in a good way.

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

Then Tina joined in. The Warblers were slightly surprised. The girl hadn't said much all evening, just sat back and watched. Yet they could see the star in her eyes.

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

Artie tuned in then. Obviously, they would extend the beginning to introduce each member. Again, the boy in the wheel chair wouldn't have been the Warblers first choice, but if it was a group of outcasts, then why wouldn't it be?

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

Of course Rachel would be next. If Blaine knew anything about the girl, it was that she was a born star. She was probably first on that signup sheet.

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

Finn joining in was a big shock. Why would the quarter back want to join a Glee Club. Kurt had already said it was the lowest of the low. But no one could dwell on it because the last member obviously had to reveal themselves. Blaine was scanning the group, but no one seemed to be preparing.

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

Blaine and the Warblers turned in shock. The final member... was _Kurt_? But he wasn't looking at them. Slowly he removed his hand from Blaine's and walked towards the rest of his friends.

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Finn was good. He was also happy. Probably singing this song brought back a lot of memories, and the fact the Kurt wanted to share it with the Warblers made Blaine feel special, a part of the group. But that was Kurt's intention, wasn't it?

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Gone were the Warblers expectations that Rachel was a ballad girl. She could sing pretty much anything, as long as she had a smile on her face.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Wow. This was incredible, and it was only the 6 of them. Blaine was so proud that Kurt was a part of it; the journey couldn't have been easy. Blaine smiled at his own pun. '_What is he doing to me?'_ he wondered as he gazed at his boyfriend, who wasn't performing for the audience, but for the Super 6.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the nights_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the nights_

Kurt squeezed Rachel's hand and caught Finn's eye. He wanted this next bit. It kind of suited him, with the way the Warblers worked.

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

He winked at Nick and Jeff, who he had auditioned with, then looked back to his teammates. This was just like last time, just the 6 of them having fun.

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

The 6 split up, and danced through the group watching them, their smiles infectious. Blaine immediately got swept up, and they started jumping and dancing like lunatics. He wanted desperately to sing along, but this was their moment.

_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

Mr Schue stepped forwards. 'Warblers, I present the Super 6; Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, and Kurt Hummel.' The Warblers stormed Kurt again. 'You didn't tell me?' Blaine asked. Kurt just hugged him.

'Kurt, why didn't you tell us?' David asked.

The counter-tenor shrugged.

'It never came up...'

Wes was astounded. 'Never came up? Kurt, we always wondered why you wanted to go back to McKinley. If you'd have said you were one of the founders, and that's why it held such a place in your heart, we wouldn't have given you such a hard time. And no wonder it was hard to conform to the Warblers, it goes against what you stand for. It takes a lot of person to do what you did!'

'Awww, Wes!' Kurt hugged the council member, still glad that we waited until now to tell them.

'Guys, I have had such a good evening. I wanted to bring you guys together, and I have. Oh, I had better not start crying!' Kurt said, tearing up. The girls were struggling too.

'Warblers? Thank you so much for keeping him safe when we couldn't. We could never repay you for what you've done for us.' Rachel said. 'Blaine? Thank you for bringing our Kurt back. We haven't seen him like this in a while, and we couldn't wish for a better guy than you for him to be with. Oh, I'm off!' The tears spilled out of her eyes, and that set everyone off. Even the boys began to well up. Quickly, everyone joined in a huge group hug, Kurt and Blaine in the middle; the two boys who began it all. Thank god for Teenage Dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys. That's it. (*silently cries*) Hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it.<strong>

**Ok, well I may be lying. If you feel I have missed a song, from the show can I just point out because I'm not doing songs that haven't already been done, and you would like to see it written, give me a bell.**

**Right challenge time! I have an extra chapter already written. If you can guess what the song is, I'll post it. The quicker you figure it out, the sooner it goes up. Muhahaha, I'm just evil like that. You have until... Wednesday.**

**Have fun!**

**494ELB**


	21. Extra Chapter

**So readers, I think about 2 of you got it. But, the amount of people who thought Somebody to Love would be the song... Was quite scary. It's not that I don't like that song, it's just that I see it as more of a Finchel song than anything related to Kurt, or Klaine. All my chapters tend to have a feature of the two of them.**

**Yes, I will be doing a sequel. I mentioned that in one of my earlier chapters. ALSO, I noticed the sincere lack of Kurt solo's, so I'm dedicating a chapter to all his solo songs. Therefore, there will be two extra chapters, this one, and Kurt. Aren't I nice?**

**Anyway, I'm sure you want to know what song is the extra. Like I said, about two people got it, but neither as their main choice. So, read on, dear readers, read on. **

**Please review as well, I want to know your reactions.**

* * *

><p>'Hey guys, we have time for one more song.' Mr Schue called.<p>

Kurt grinned. 'I have just the one. Super 6, to the stage!'

'Uh oh... he's not going for...' Puck asked.

'No, he couldn't be?' Mike answered.

'He is...' Santana smirked.

'Who?' Brittany asked.

Santana turned to the Warblers. 'In case you're wondering, the Super 6 only performed 2 songs before myself, Quinn and Brittany joined.'

'There was a reason as well. But we'll tell you after the song.' Quinn grinned. The Warblers just continued to look confused.

* * *

><p>'Guys, please do this one for me?' Kurt pleaded.<p>

'I'm not sure dude...' Finn began

'Finn, I am not likely to smack your ass with my boyfriend out there, especially because you're my step-brother... Gross much? So will you please do this...?' Kurt stuck his bottom lip out, full pout in motion.

'Fine, we'll do this. It could be quite funny...for us' Mercedes smirked.

The others nodded. This would be hilarious.

Kurt poked his head out of the curtain. 'Puckerman, introduce us!' he yelled before running into position.

* * *

><p>'Ok, boys, it's time for the final song. Now, the Super 6 were obviously a bit short on members... so they performed at a pep rally to try and gain some support, because they weren't getting any at the time. The rest of us you see here today weren't originally involved. Mike and I were on the football team, I was one of the guys dumpster tossing Kurt and slushying Rachel. Quinn, Santana and Britt were on the Cheerio's, Lauren was part of the AV club, and Sam wasn't even here! But these guys went out and put themselves on the line, literally. So, here's how they did it. I don't think this song needs an introduction, you just watch.'

The curtain swung back and revealed the 6. Blaine's eyes immediately found Kurt... What was he doing? And what song were they performing?

_Get up on this_

Oh... Uh oh... Did he just do that? Blaine wished that his hands were Kurt's at that point, because all he wanted to do was touch Kurt! He could feel the dapperness slipping away even more, and it had been tested at times. 'You_ are mine later, Kurt Hummel.'_

_Get up on_

_Ooh baby, baby, baby, baby_

The Warblers were stunned. The New Directions did _this_ last year? But, but, this wasn't dignified or even decent... And... it worked... oddly. It was just..._raw_. It was a glee club having to use the last resort to get followers and members. And it was a good performance

_Ooh baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Get up on this – __**ah push it**_

_Get up on this – __**ah push it**_

Blaine was gobsmacked. Kurt, his Kurt, was up there looking _fine_ in a number that was done _last year_ and he still did better than he did in Animal, _this year_. Boy, that boy was confusing some times, but Blaine loved to unravel it. And he couldn't wait to get his hands on his boyfriend again; find out how else he can move. He had to be pretty flexible...

_S-s-s-salt and pepa's here_

Now wait a minute ya'll,

Y'know this dance ain't for everybody

Only the sexy people

Now all you fly mothers

Get on out there and dance

Dance I say

_S-s-s-salt and pepa's here_

_And we in effect_

_Want you to push it babe_

_Coolin' by day_

_Then at night, working up a sweat_

_Come on girls_

_Lets go show these guys_

_That we know_

_How to become number one_

_In a hot party show_

_Now push it_

_**Ah, push it**__ - push it good  
><em>_**Ah, push it**__ - push it real good  
><em>_**Ah, push it**__ - push it good  
><em>_**Ah, push it**__ - p-push it real good_

Yo, baby-pop  
>Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss<br>Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
>Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?<br>Now push it

'_Did Kurt just?' _The whisper shot round both glee clubs as they watched Kurt slap Finn's ass. Blaine could feel eyes on him, but he didn't want to look away and miss anything else, if anything else did happen. Finn immediately panicked, however, and the others could see so nothing else was thought of it. Kurt just smirked and carried on.

_**Ah, push it**__ - push it good  
><em>_**Ah, push it**__ - push it real good_

With that line, the members of the Super 6 all turned and pointed at Kurt, who continued pumping his hips. He silently thanked them, as all eyes would be on him, not that Blaine's would be anywhere else anyway. He locked eyes with him and grinned, before rolling his eyes into the back of his head and mouthing _'Blaine'_ for the entire group to see. Then he dropped to the floor. Blaine nearly lost his mind then and there.

_**Ah, push it**__ - push it good  
><em>_**Ah, push it**__ - p-push it real good_

_Ahhh, push it!_

_Get up on this – __**ah push it**_

_Get up on this – __**ah push it**_

But it wasn't over. Kurt was crawling along the floor, and Blaine could feel his brain melting. Ooh, boy, were they going to have to make a quick getaway.

_Get up on this – __**ah push it**_

_Get up on this – __**ah push it**_

_Ahhh, push it!_

Finally the song ended. Blaine quickly shot out of his seat and flew towards the stage, reaching it just as Kurt hopped down. He grabbed him and kissed him quickly, letting Kurt know of his need.

'I swear, you _push it _one more time, I'm going to need to _push you_.' He growled in his ears. Kurt's eyes rolled into his head slightly, before turning to the group.

'Well, guys, that wraps it up officially then. I've already said my goodbyes as host so...'

'BYE GUYS!' Blaine yelled, pulling Kurt out the door.

'Get some Hummel!' yelled Puck, Santana, Wes and David, at the same time, much to their surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe! Still can't believe no one really got it. Well guys, see you at Kurt's solo chapter, then ON TO THE SEQUEL, which will have more plot.<strong>

**Byeeeeee**

**xxxxx**

**GLEE NEXT WEEK!**


	22. Kurt

Somewhere between Marry You and the multitude of mash-ups, Blaine noticed something. Kurt had only really sung in with a group or in a duet with Rachel; the only reason they all were there was because of him. Keeping one eye on Kurt chatting with a mixed bunch of Warblers and New Directions, he sidled over to Mercedes.

'I want to see Kurt solo...' She just looked at him. She then looked at Kurt, and smiled slightly.

'Let me get the girls.' She whispered.

Mercedes quickly walked to the gaggle of New Directions girls that were hovering, and then called Rachel over before Wes could distract her even more.

'Lover boy wants to see some Kurt stuff...' She informed them. Tina and Quinn smiled, as did Rachel.

'So do we go for all of it?' Santana asked.

'All of it.' Mercedes agreed.

Blaine had headed back over to where the boys were now congregated, keeping a small eye on the girls who were plotting for him.

'You know Rach, we haven't seen Kurt do much.' Mercedes voice rose. Kurt turned round, raising an eyebrow.

'I know what you mean. I think we should see some solos. What say you guys?' Rachel stared at the male New Directions members until they agreed. Kurt, however, wasn't so sure.

'No way guys... Besides, you've all seen me solo already.'

'Yeah, but we haven't seen Blackbird, and there are quite a few numbers that the Warblers haven't seen.' Santana grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Kurt caught on.

'No, no, no, no, no...'

'What's wrong Kurt?' Wes and David asked.

'They want me to do...'

'Yes?'

'Ugh, FINE!'

Kurt stormed his way into the girls changing room, quickly followed by Brittany. Mike was changing in the boys.

'Kurty?' She asked.

Kurt looked up. No matter their history, he had a soft spot for the blonde. If anyone could convince him to do this number, it was her.

'I'm alright Brit, just don't want to be embarrassed.'

'Kurty, you've got Warbler Dolphin out there, and he loves you. And you know he'll love this.' She winked. Wrapping Kurt up in a hug, she felt him relax, and squeezed slightly before letting go. 'Now, do you want me to help you?'

_Bout 20 years ago_

_Way down in New Orleans_

The girls all squealed when they heard the opening few lines, and the boys just grinned. The Warblers, including Blaine, all looked confused as they directed their focus towards the stage.

'Uhm, what?' was the thought that flew round their heads as they saw Kurt, complete with moustache, onstage, in a silk cape?

_A group of fellas found a new type of music_

_And they decided_

_To call it_

_Jazz_

All the boys mouths dropped as they saw Kurt in the white half of his suit, and his eye make-up. Never let it be said that Kurt Hummel goes half baked on something, because he does not.

_No other sound has what this music has_

_Before they knew it, it was whizzing round the world_

_The world was ready for a blue kind of music_

_And now they play it from Steamboat Springs_

_To_

_Le_

_Paz_

Was it just Blaine, or did Kurt's arm tassles accentuate the way his ass swayed when he walked. Yeah it was just Blaine.

_Oh baby_

_Won't you play me_

_Le Jazz Hot_

_Maybe_

_And don't ever let it end_

_I tell ya friend it's really something to hear_

_I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me_

And Blaine's mind immediately went to the gutter. His boyfriend was sexy, even when half in drag.

_When you play me Le Jazz Hot baby_

_You're holding my soul together_

_Don't know whether it's morning or night_

_Only know it sounded right_

_So come on_

_In and play me_

_Le Jazz Hot_

_Baby_

_Cos I love_

_My jazz hot_

_Le Jazz_

_Hoooooooot_

_Le _

_Jazz_

_Hot_

Even though New Directions had been there for Kurt's first performance, hearing him slide up to that high note again was still as mind boggling as the first time. Wes, David and Thad looked ready to beg Kurt to transfer back to Dalton. Well, that or faint. Blaine? Puddle of goo on the floor. He knew what Kurt's voice was like, but that? That was just... hublubablubablub.

Though he wanted to, Kurt didn't wait for his devoted audience's response, he had to get ready for his next performance.

And this one was special.

Waiting for Kurt to return, the other speculated as to which song he would sing next.

'Bet you it's Have a Home...'Puck whispered.

'No way! It'll be Hold Your hand.' Santana replied. They didn't want the Warblers to overhear Kurt's other songs.

Of course, when the music kicked in, it was the Warblers who knew first. Blaine smiled, and fell in love all over again before he even saw Kurt.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Kurt walked out of the girl's locker room singing. His eyes were locked on Blaine's, and stayed that way for the whole song.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
>All your life<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free<p>

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<p>

Slowly, Blaine got up and walked towards Kurt. The two smiled, as did those around them, and Blaine took Kurt's hand gently. This had been the moment. (AN: As if you didn't already know that!)

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<p>

The girls looked on in floods of tears, Puck was quietly sobbing into Lauren's shoulder (AN: Noah Puckerman, the ultimate Klaine shipper), and everyone else had a smile on their face. Kurt and Blaine, however, still only had eyes for each other. Blaine slowly lifted his hand to Kurt's cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb, before bringing Kurt's mouth to his and tenderly pecking it.

As he pulled away, Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine one more time before going to the stage for his next song. Now that he was singing solo, he was quite enjoying the spotlight.

The lights went down. 'Gentlemen...' He introduced. Immediately New Directions yelled their approval as the lights came up, and PINK HOUSES began. 'Thank god for quick changes.' He thought, as he came into view of the others, in full Mellencamp gear. The New Directions immediately started laughing, whilst the Warblers couldn't believe this was Kurt.

Luckily the song was quite short, but they were still struck dumb for a while afterwards. Blaine was practically comatose.

'Uh, guys?' Rachel noticed the lack of reaction and turning round. Seeing the Warblers expressions she burst into giggles.

'Clearly he forgot to mention...'

'No I didn't mention my little Mellencamp session.'

Brittany quickly let go of Santana's hand and went onto stage but looked at Santana first. The girl nodded, and Brittany immediately smashed her mouth onto Kurt's, who hadn't been quite ready for it.

Blaine resurfaced. 'Hey!'

'Sorry curly dolphin, I wanted to see if he was still as good a kisser as he was last time he sang this. Curly dolphin, you're very lucky.'

That pulled the rest of the Warblers back.

'What! That's why she kissed you?' Wes and David looked astounded, as did quite a few of the other Warblers.

'Mhmm.' Brittany replied. 'He went from capital G-gay to S-straight, and I have made out with all the straight guys in the school. We dated for about a week.' She smiled at Kurt, who squeezed her hand, before walking back and sitting on Santana's lap once more.

'So, I'm not the only one who had a straight phase...' Blaine commented.

'No, but why do you think I was so upset about it. And it was with one of my best friends when you knew I liked you, so... Don't pull that one. However, it conveniently leads into my next song. If you'll give me a second.'

'I still don't get it.' Flint whimpered, as Kurt walked off.

'Neither do I. I mean why would he be gay when he was tapping this?' Brittany wondered.

The Warblers nearly submerged again. Except Blaine, who looked slightly jilted.

'Kidding Blaine, geeze!' Brittany had spotted the look on his face.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

_All that work and what did it get me?_

In the darkness, a figure moved towards the stage, jumping up before turning to face the front.

_Why did I do it?  
>Scrapbooks full of me in the background.<br>Give 'em love and what does it get ya?  
>What does it get ya?<br>One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.  
>All your life and what does it get ya?<br>Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,  
>They take bows and you're battin' zero<em>

His dad and Finn, Finn with Rachel, Karofsky, Blaine with Rachel, the Warblers, Don't Cry For Me Argentina, Blaine with Jeremiah, the millions of gay jokes thrown about the choir room, _Prom Queen_... Everything was going into this song, because it was time that it came out before he combusted. And it was turning out ruddy good as well!

_._

I had a dream.  
>I dreamed it for you, Dad.<br>It wasn't for me, Dad.  
>And if it wasn't for me<br>Then where would you be,  
>Miss Rachel Berry?<p>

Rachel looked confused. Where had that come from? Kurt wasn't looking at any of them; he was directing his focus above their heads.

_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?  
>Don't I get a dream for myself?<br>Starting now it's gonna be my turn.  
>Gangway, world, get off of my runway!<br>Starting now I bat a thousand!  
>This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and<em>

Everything's coming up Kurt!  
>Everything's coming up Hummel!<br>Everything's coming up Kurt!  
>This time for me!<br>Hahahahahahaha!

For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! Ya!

And there was the semi-famous Kurt Hummel arm raising move. If the song hadn't been so powerful, then everyone would have giggled.

'Kurt?' Mercedes asked, tentatively. No one knew where that had come from.

Kurt was still breathing heavily. There had been a lot of memories and emotions in that song that had come bursting out. He'd had a good year, sure, but it had been full of twists and turns that he really hadn't wanted.

'Last year.' He panted. 'This year. Everything.'

Blaine understood. He approached slowly, and laid a hand on Kurt's back. He didn't get thrown off, so wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled him close.

'I'm here now. And I'm so sorry.' He whispered. He knew all Kurt's pain, and troubles. They knew everything about each other, and it was helpful in moments like this. Kurt looked up, and nuzzled Blaine gently before pulling away. Blaine looked at him carefully before letting him step away, Kurt smiled and grabbed his hand, not letting him walk away just yet. Catching the significance, the New Directions smiled. Blaine continued to look at Kurt, who squeezed gently, not breaking eye contact.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Blaine meant everything to Kurt, and he wanted to show him that. He took his other hand, directing his entire focus onto his boyfriend.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Blaine blushed, ducking his head shyly before looking back up smiling. He knew the background for this song, and to see Kurt change it around so quickly, for a much more positive reason, was something special. He could see the love held in his eyes, and private smile on his face.

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Spinning Blaine quickly whilst keeping their hands locked, Kurt wrapped Blaine up in each other, and sang directly into his ear, Blaine resting his weight comfortably on his boyfriend.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Turning them back round, Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes as he sang the last line.

_I wanna hold your hand_

Leaning forward, Kurt kissed Blaine softly, before wiping away a few stray tears from his cheek. Blaine raised his hand and caught Kurt's as it stroked his cheek, holding it there for a few seconds, just feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, hi... Well this is awkward. So I've planned out the first couple of chapters for the Sequel, but I've got a few huge deadlines coming up so probably won't start until earlymid Feb.**

**Meanwhile, who loves this season's Glee? I do, but there are a couple downers (Finchel, no ring scene) but I'm not bitter, much.**

**Anyway, a shameless plug here: If you love/adore/obsessed with Harry Potter, check out my friend's AU pre HP Hogwarts fic. It's called The Remnant and it's by Emmy The Writer. I recently came across it and it's amazing! She posts weekly and I'm already on tenterhooks. It's nothing to do with Glee and it's all OC, but it's so good!**

**I'll start getting to the sequel soon, thanks for your patience :)**


End file.
